Teardrops
by DontSayMyName
Summary: a SeoKyuMin fiction. chap 8 up! Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama pingsan? akankah Changmin memenuhi permintaan Sungmin untuk menemui Kyuhyun? apakah yang dilakukan Heechul dan EunSiHae pada Kyuhyun yang pingsan? alur di skip cepat, penjelasan ada di chap 9 nanti :D RNR please, flame are allowed. gamsahae.
1. Chapter 1

Teardrops on My Guitar

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Seo Joohyun

Special appearence :

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Im Yoona

Jessica Jung

Ost : Teardrops on my guitar – Taylor swift

Hope is dream that never sleep – Kyuhyun SJ

Disclaimer : nothing but the story :D

Author by : Shin Ahra

"Sungmin-ah!"

Suara yang amat Lee Sungmin kenali itu memanggil Sungmin yang sedang mengambil buku di lokernya mengalahkan kerasnya suara bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Sungmin baru saja akan membalik tubuh ke asal suara itu membahana ditelinganya, seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya tiba-tiba langsung menubruk loker disamping loker Sungmin.

"astaga, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingin aku mati muda?" pekik Sungmin kaget pada namja yang terngah memamerkan gigi putihnya pada Sungmin.

Setelah menutup lokernya, Sungmin yang menggendong beberapa buku besar ditangannya melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju kelasnya dan diikuti oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"kau ada pertandingan hari Jum'at ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku sedang mengingatnya, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin balik.

Cho Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya ringan, "aniyo, hanya bertanya." Jawab Kyuhun kalem. Cara bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar lembut ditelinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun aneh.

Menyadari Sungmin yang tidak berada disampingnya Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya, ia belik menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari mata Kyuhyun yang kelewat tajam, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

"Sungmin-ah," panggil Kyuhyun pelan dan penuh keraguan dalam suaranya. Sungmin langsung memandang Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh aegyo. "aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja dan dia adalah tipe yang benar-benar membuatku menggila.".

Sungmin sekali lagi menghentikkan langkahnya, "oh, jinjjayo?" tanyanya kelewat semangat yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"haruskah kau bersemangat seperti itu? aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku bertemu dengan yeoja bukan sebuah pernyataan bahwa aku sudah mendapatkannya." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Sungmin lembut dengan sebuah senyum terukir untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa kaku, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Membuang tatapannya pada apapun selain pada Cho Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya yang sulit diartikan itu.

_-=o000o=-_

"aku bertaruh, yeoja itu pasti cantik." Ujar Lee Hyukjae sedikit berbisik saat ia, Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae, tiga sekawan yang sedang berada didalam kelas Kim seonsaengnim sedang membicarakan cerita yang tidak lagi mengejutkan untuk mereka dengar.

Lee Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis, "yeoja yang dibicarakan Cho Kyuhyun tadi?" tanyanya. Hyukjae mengangguk sambil mencatat penjelasan Kim seonsaengnim.

"ne, pasti. Dan dia memiliki yang tidak kumiliki dalam hidup ini." jawab Lee Sungmin yang sedikit membalik tubuhnya saat Kim seonsaengnim membelakangi kelas untuk menambahkan sesuatu dipapan tulis.

"maksudmu, Sungmin?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin memutar mata malas. Ia menaik turunkan tangannya didepan dadanya namun nihil membuat Donghae mengerti.

Dengan sedikit pukulan mesra dari Hyukjae di kepala Donghae, "yeoja itu pasti mempunyai payudara, Lee Donghae, payudara! Dan Sungmin tidak punya itu!" terang Hyukjae gemas.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Hyukkie juga tidak punya payudara, Min. Tapi aku mencintainya. Benarkan Chagi?" ujar Donghae sambil menatap Hyukjae dengan alis yang terangkat-angkat.

Dengan wajah sedikit memerah Hyukjae menepis wajah Donghae pelan karena malu. "kau ini gombal sekali. Kita sedang membicarakan Sungmin, bukan hubungan kita." Ujar Hyukjae malu-malu.

Sungmin membuang tatapan malas melihat lovey dovey Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sering tidak tahu tempat. Ia melanjutkan mencatat yang ditulis Kim seonsaengnim di papan tulis.

Donghae sedang dalam pose berpikir ketika Sungmin dan Hyukjae melanjutkan catatan mereka, "tapi," gumamnya, Sungmin membalik tubuh lagi dan Hyukjae menghentikkan tulisannya. "apa kau yakin bahwa Kyuhyun seorang gay, Min? Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlihat berhubungan dengan lelaki manapun selain kau dan... Shim Changmin, dongsaengnya Jung Yunho." Ujar Donghae menyuarakan pikirannya sambil menunjuk Jung Yunho yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka bersama Kim Jaejoong, kekasihnya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangkat bahu ringan, "tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak menentang hubungan seperti itu bukan? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya menyatakan bahwa ia menentang hubungan sesama jenis, jika saja begitu sudah pasti ia tidak akan meu berteman dengan Kim Ryeowook yang jelas-jelas kekasihnya namja berkepala besar bernama... siapa kekasih Wookie?".

"Kim Joong Woon." Sebuah suara yang Sungmin ketahui bukan suara Hyukjae ataupun Donghae menyahuti dengan dingin. Sungmin membatu. Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan cepat melanjutkan acara menulis mereka.

"apa ada yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan dalam kelasku, Lee Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim yang sudah berada dibelakang Sungmin.

Dengan senyum kaku, Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan meminta maaf pada Kim seongsaengnim yang sedang bertolak pinggang dibelakangnya.

"jik sekali lagi kau mengobrol dikelasku," ujar Kim seonsaengnim, ia meletakkan tangannya tepat diatas kepala Sungmin. "akan ku keluarkan kau dari kelasku." Lanjutnya sambil menekan kepala Sungmin hingga tertunduk-tunduk dan sekali mengenai meja belajarnya yang untungnya beralaskan buku pelajar hingga tidak terlalu sakit.

Hyukjae dan Donghae meringis bersamaan, simpati pada Sungmin.

_-=o000o=-_

Lee Sungmin tersenyum melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang menantinya di kantin sekolah sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa. namun, tetap saja hal ini selalu membuat Sungmin senang. Ia merasa seolah Kyuhyun seolah namja yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya pulang sekolah.

"kupikir kau sudah pulang Kyu, kenapa masih disini?" tanya Sungmin menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. "ini sudah lewat empat puluh menit dari waktu pulang ekstrakurikuler Kyu." Lanjutnya sambil duduk diseberang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin, "aku punya cerita lucu, kau mau dengar? Aku meu menceritakan ini padamu baru aku pulang. Kau mau dengarkan?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum tidak mengerti tapi ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah mulai tertawa bahkan sebelum ia memulai ceritanya. "tadi dikelas biologi, kami ada pelajaran tentang air mata, Shin seonsaengnim sebelumnya memberi tugas untuk mengumpulkan air mata pada kelompokku. Aku, Tan Hangeng gege, Choi Siwon hyung , Lee Donghae hyung sudah memutuskan untuk mengerjai Kim Ryeowook untuk mendapatkan air matanya dengan bantuan Zhoumi gege dan Henry. Dan kau tahu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya, "ia masih saja jatuh dalam perangkap kami, ia masih belum menangis saat Zhoumi dan Henry bertengkar karena berpura-pura Hangeng dan Zhoumi akan pulang ke China dan tak kembali lagi, tapi saat kukatakan dengan ekspresi berlebihanku yang pura-pura sedih, ia menangis!".

Kyuhyun tertawa, Sungmin pun tertawa. Bukan hanya karena ia ingin tertawa saat Kyuhyun tertawa tapi entah mengapa cerita yang mungkin sama sekali tidak lucu itu membuat Sungmin ingin tertawa.

"kau bisa bayangkan, ia jatuh pada ku yang saat itu berakting berlebihan." Lanjut Kyuhyun masih tertawa.

"aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana Ryeowook yang polos itu menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aktingmu tadi Kyu." Komentar Sungmin.

Ia menutup tawanya dengan sebuah senyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali hanya bicara berdua dengan Kyuhyun saat pulang sekolah, dimana sekolah sudah sepi dan hanya ada beberapa anak yang ada disana, tapi Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama tidak peduli.

"ah, ne," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. "apa kau memberitahu Donghae hyung bahwa aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja? Yang tadi kuceritakan padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang baru saja menyuap coklat trufle yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun langsung tersedak. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun memberikan air mineralnya pada Sungmin. Ia juga mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin, mencoba meredakan batuk Sungmin.

"gwenchana, Kyu, " ujar Sungmin ketika coklat trufle yang menyangkut ditenggorokkannya itu turun dengan aman ke dalam lambungnya. Ia menelan ludah ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya khawatir.

"ah, Kyu, mianhae. Tadi aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya pada Donghae, itu ada alasannya." Jelas Sungmin yang lebih khawatir pada reaksi Kyuhyun dari pada tenggorokkannya yang baru saja tersedak.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu ringan, "gwenchana, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun, nada suaranya benar-benar membuktikan bahwa hal itu memang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. "aku hanya terkejut saja ia mengetahui hal ini, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf.".

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya, dari balik poninya, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum lega.

"aku sangat jatuh cinta kepadanya, Min. Aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa yeoja bernama Seo Joohyun itu telah mencuri hatiku. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta".

Sungmin terpaku, rasanya ia ingin berteriak namun sesuatu mencekat tenggorokkannya, mungkin coklat trufle yang tadi sudah dilambungnya masih menyisakan setengah potong lagi dan masih tersangkut di tenggorokkannya. Dada Sungmin terasa sesak, ia tahu itu karena ia menahan nafasnya saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

'apa kau tahu, Kyu, aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap malam-malamku. Berharap kau mengatakan itu kepadaku untukku. Bukan untuk orang lain.' batin Sungmin.

"ayo pulang, Min. Ku antar kerumahmu ya. kajja!" ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang masih belum bangkit dari shocknya hanya terdiam dan berdiri mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arah parkiran sekolah menuju mobil Mazda hitam, salah satu favorit Kyuhyun diantara mobil-mobilnya yang tersimpan digarasi rumahnya yang tak kalah luas dari share house yang Sungmin tempati sekarang..

Sungmin duduk manis didalam mobil Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun menstarter mobilnya, ipod yang tersambung pada mobil Kyuhyun langsung mengalunkan petikkan gitar yang meng_cover_ lagu Believe yang dinyanyikan Shin Seung Hoon, salah satu penyanyi favorit Kyuhyun.

"eung Kyu, boleh ku ganti lagu ini?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa menjawab, ia fokus mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari halaman parkir Shinki High School.

Tangan Sungmin langsung mengambil ipod milik Kyuhyun dan mencari lagu yang selalu ia dengarkan bersama Kyuhyun setiap kali Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang. Sebenarnya Sungmin lebih kaya dari Kyuhyun, hanya saja Sungmin tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya lagi, melainkan lebih memilih tinggal di share house yang ia tempati bersama Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Siwon.

"aku pernah melihatmu menangis mendengarkan lagu ini, apa kau punya kenangan buruk yang berhubungan dengan lagu ini?".

Sungmin terdiam, ia memejamkan matanya dan bersandar nyaman pada kursi penumpang mobil Kyuhyun, "entahlah, Kyu, yang kutahu lagu ini menyimpan kisah yang mendalam." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya. "what i want and i need, and everything we should be.".

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Bukan ia tidak mengerti arti bahasa inggris yang baru saja Sungmin katakan tapi ia mencoba menangkap arti sesungguhnya mengapa Sungmin mengatakan hal itu.

"sudahlah Kyu, otakmu tidak perlu mencoba mengerti hal-hal remeh seperti itu. cinta itu-"

"Ya! aku juga namja yang sedang jatuh cinta!" sela Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar Kyuhyun yang menyelanya, ia menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, "tapi kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada namja, bukan?" tanya Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun terpaku, "Min, apa kau-"

"sudahlah Kyu, aku tidak ingin membahasnya, itu hanya mengingatkanku pada harapan bodoh yang terus kulontarkan pada bintang jatuh." Jawab Sungmin. Ia kembali menyamankan dirinya pada sandaran kursi mobil Kyuhyun. Menyamankan diri.

_-=o000o=-_

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan disamping Lee Sungmin menuju kelas mereka. Tentu saja hari jum'at ada dua pelajaran yang mengharuskan mereka sekelas di pelajaran pertema. Setelah sebelumnya mengantar Sungmin ke lokernya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin hanya ingin memperlambat perjalanan mereka dengan menuju ke lokernya dulu, tapi sepertinya itu langkah yang salah untuk diambil. Kyuhyun teringat cerita tentang ia dan yeoja bernama Seo Joohyun yang ia cintai itu. matanya benar-benar berbinar penuh cinta saat bercerita di samping Sungmin walau tanpa Kyuhyun sadari senyum yang diperlihatkan Sungmin adalah senyum palsu yang penuh kesakitan mendengar cerita cintanya.

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar didalam saku celananya, sebuah pesan masuk. Lee Hyukjae. 'jangan lupa untuk bernafas, wajahmu hampir keunguan. Hanya mengingatkan sebelum kau pingsan dengan memalukan hanya karena lupa cara bernafas.' Batin Sungmin membaca pesan Hyukjae.

Sungmin menghentikkan langkahnya, ia menatap jauh ke dalam jendela kelas yang membatasi ia dengan Lee Hyukjae yang memamerkan gummy smilenya pada Sungmin. "babo!" gumam Sungmin.

"eh? Kenapa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"panggil aku Hyung! aku lebih tua darimu!" kesal Sungmin yang entah mengapa menyemprot Kyuhyun yang tak bersalah, ya walau ia tak benar-benar bersalah telah tanpa sadar merusak mood Sungmin. Sungmin baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu kelasnya ketika ia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil bukan namanya.

"Seohyun?".

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin menuju seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sungmin.

Memang seperti yeoja kebanyakan disekolah ini, yeoja bernama Seohyun itu juga memakai rok pendek dan yang membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut, yeoja itu bukanlah yeoja asing yang tidak Sungmin kenali. Seo Joohyun yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Seohyun, yang meskipun paling muda ia adalah kapten cheerleader di Shinki.

Dengan sempurna Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin menuju Seohyun. Sungmin pun entah mengapa hanyterpaku memandang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang terlihat sangat serasi.

"Kyuhyun oppa," sapa Seohyun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Oppa jadi menonton pertandingan hari ini sepulang sekolah? Aku dan tim cheerleaer akan tampil disana.".

Seohyun memang sangat manis walau Sungmin bisa melihat yeoja itu juga punya sifat tomboy, tapi dihdapan Kyuhyun ia benar-benar sangat manis.

"ne, tentu saja. Sungmin hyung akan bertanding, aku juga akan menyemangatinya disana walau sudah pasti ia akan menang." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata Hyung yang ditujukan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit. 'i wish i could be that kind of flawless, Kyu." Batinnya.

_-=o000o=-_

"aku tidak tahu bahwa yeoja yang Cho Kyuhyun maksud adalah Seo Joohyun yang seorang kapten baru cheerleader kita." Komentar Lee Hyukjae saat ia, Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara pada Sehyun yang beberapa saat lagi akan tampil.

"aku mendengar dari Im Yoona, banyak dari SparKyu –fans Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat itu menyebut diri mereka seperti itu, bahwa mereka menentang kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Tapi tidak sedikit pula dari mereka yang berharap Kyuhyun dan Seohyun adalah sepasang kekasih. dan yang ku dengar dari Jessica, SparKyu yang menyetujuinya telah mendirikan club baru bernama KyuSeo Couple. Menggelikan." Komentar Donghae.

Sungmin belum berkomentar, ia masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang masih berbicara dipinggir arena tanding. "apapun yang sedang terjadi di dalam fansclub Kyuhyun, yang kuinginkan hanyalah Seohyun benar-benar mencintainya dan memberikan seluruh cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Lihatlah mata tajam Kyuhyun yang memandangnya. Dia akan tahu betapa beruntungnya ia.".

_-=o000o=-_

Lee Sungmin pulang seusai menang bertanding. Tanpa memberitahu siapapun termasuk Cho Kyuhyun, ia meninggalkan Shinki High School seorang diri.

Mengendarai mobil pribadinya yang hanya ia kendarai pada hari khusus seperti hari ini yang rencananya selesai bertanding, ia dan Kyuhyun akan makan malam bersama tapi, sepanjang pertandingan, jangankan ia menyemangati Sungmin, bahkan Kyuhyun tak nampak dikursi penonton.

Lee sungmin meneteskan air matanya, terlebih lagu yang sering ia dan Kyuhyun dengar dimobil Kyuhyun yang sellau mengantarnya pulang itu mengalun lembut didalam mobilnya.

"apa benar yang kau nyanyikan Kyu? Apa benar harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah tidur?" ujar Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. "apa benar kau akan datang kepadaku jika melihatku tersakiti dan melihatku kesepian? Cho Kyuhyun babo!" maki Sungmin.

Sungmin memarkir mobilnya tepat didepan share housenya. Ia tidak segera turun. "nan jeongmal babonikkayo." Makinya pada diri sendiri. "Kyu, saranghae.".

Air mata Sungmin kembali menetes deras. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin mematikan semua lampu kamarnya. Meski temaram, ia bisa melihat foto Kyuhyun yang setia berada diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Sungmin mengambil foto itu dan menutup foto itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan berharap ia bisa tidur malam ini, ia sangat lelah. Bukan badannya yang lelah setelah bertanding, tapi hatinya yang lelah mencintai Kyuhyun.

_-=o000o=-_

"ia selalu jadi alasan mengapa Lee Sungmin menangis saat menyanyikan lagu dengan gitar pink kesayangannya itu.".

"dia satu-satunya yang cukup bisa mematahkan hati Sungmin. Lagu yang sering Sungmin dengar, yang dinyanyikan ulang oleh Kyuhyun itu –Hope is a Dream That Never Sleep, entah mengapa meski Sungmin merasa sakit tapi ia tetap menyanyikannya.".

"kau tahu, setiap kali Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, Sungmin selalu memalsukan senyumnya agar Kyuhyun tak melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. But, the time that he's taken up, there's never enough. Kyuhyun are all that he need to fall into.".

"ia tak tahu apakah Kyuhyun seorang gay atau bukan, ia takut jika harus ditolak Kyuhyun dan persahabatan mereka berakhir dengan _awkward_.".

"ia sudah banyak menderita melihat Kyuhyun dekat dengan yeoja lain. tapi, seperti perkataannya tadi, Kyuhyun terlihat benar-benar jatuh cinta kali ini dan..."

"Sungmin, ia akan banyak mengorbankan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun kali ini.".

Seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae yang menatap kepergian Sungmin dalam diam menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "jadi Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun? Benar-benar menarik." Ujar orang itu.

_-=o000o=-_

-tbc-


	2. Teardrops

**Teardrops**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Seo Joohyun**

**Special appearence :**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : nothing but the story :D**

**OST :**

**Teardrops on My Guitar – Taylor Swift**

**Author by : Shin Ahra**

Lee Sungmin tak mengeluh. Bahkan sedikitpun ia tak pernah meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun walau bertemu Kyuhyun hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati. Setiap kali ia bersama Kyuhyun, yang ia dengar hanya cerita tentang Seo Joohyun yang begini dan Seo Joohyun yang begitu.

Sungmin memang tak mengeluh, tapi Sungmin juga tak menanggapi cerita Kyuhyun seperti ia membalas semua cerita Kyuhyun tentang hal lain, apa saja selain tentang Seohyun. Setiap kali Kyuhyun mulai membahas Seohyun dengan Sungmin, ia hanya ber-oh ria serta gumaman 'jinjja' dan 'lalu' yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sungmin memang tak mengeluh, Sungmin juga tak menanggapi cerita Kyuhyun tentang Seohyun, tapi bukan berarti Sungmin tak merasakan sakit di hatinya. Tidak, Sungmin tidak merasa sedih. Ia sudah tidak lagi mengenal arti kata sedih yang dulu pernah hinggap dihatinya. Rasa itu telah berganti, sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin rasa sekarang sekalipun ia harus selalu tersenyum didepan Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kesakitannya.

Sungmin tersenyum, walau kadang tanpa sadar hanya senyum pahit yang bisa ia ukir dibibirnya. Seperti kali ini, hanya senyum pahit yang bisa Sungmin ukir saat Kyuhyun mengatakan akan menyatakan cintanya pada Seohyun.

Sungmin ingin menangis, tapi tidak. ia tidak akan menangis didepan lokernya sekarang dan tidak akan pernah menangis didepan para murid Shinki yang berlalu lalang dibelakangnya, terlebih ia sangat tidak ingin menangis dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, Min," gumam Kyuhyun hampir berbisik. Matanya menatap Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya namun membelakanginya, "Aku begitu beruntung memilikimu sebagai sahabatmu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu Sungmin. "Gomawo, ne?".

Sungmin menelan ludah pahit dan memejamkan matanya, tangan kirinya terulur menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dibahu kanannya. Sungmin tak mengeluarkan sepetah katapun untuk menjawab –ia tak mampu untuk menjawabnya, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Wajah Sungmin yang menahan tangis tak bisa dilihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin. Hening. Sungmin menarik tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri? Apa yang dia lakukan ketika melihat kepergian Sungmin? Tidak. ia tidak melihatnya. Sebelum Sungmin menarik tangannya dari atas tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya ketika melihat Seohyun yang tak jauh darinya.

Secepat kedipan mata Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari bahu Sungmin.

_-=o000o=-_

Lee Sungmin memeluk gitar berwarna pink yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya. Sungmin menangis. Dikamarnya dan sendirian.

Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membuang gitar pink dalam pelukannya itu, tapi gitar itu punya arti tersendiri dalam hidup Sungmin. Gitar itu pemberian Cho Kyuhyun dan itu sangat berarti bagi Sungmin.

Awal persahabatannya dengan Sungmin adalah gitar itu. tadinya Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin bisa bermain gitar sampai suatu hari seorang sunbae mereka hampir melempar Sungmin dengan piring hanya karna Sungmin menolak ajakan sunbae itu untuk berkencan.

Tentu saja Sungmin menolak, sunbae itu seorang namja. Kala itu Sungmin masih seorang straight, bukan seorang gay. Kyuhyun yang saat itu melindungi Sungmin dari piring yang dilempar sunbae mereka menyadari betapa Sungmin sangat melindungi tangannya. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun emmpunyai dua penilaian tentang Sungmin. Yang pertama adalah Sungmin seorang straight dan yang kedua ada sesuatu dengan tangan Sungmin yang berharga itu.

Sampai sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkan tangan Sungmin terluka. Jika saja ada luka di tangan Sungmin karena bertanding atau kecerobohan Sungmin sendiri, Kyuhyun akan senantiasa merawat tangan Sungmin. Tapi-

"Masihkah kau akan peduli padaku meski kini kau sudah bersama Seo Joohyun, Kyu?"

_-=o000=-_

Lee Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sumringah ke arahnya. 'Another smile, another story,' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin membalas senyum Kyuhyun, ia baru saja akan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun begitu saja melewatinya.

Sungmin terpaku. Tangannya terangkat setengah diudara. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun melewatinya dan rasa sakit segera mendominasi Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun tengah memeluk Seo Joohyun ditengah lorong sekolah.

Bibir Sungmin bergetar. tubuh Sungmin bergetar. saat tetes air mata Sungmin membasahi pipinya, sebuah tangan menutupi wajah Sungmin. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana rubah bertopeng kelinci sepertimu bisa begitu lemah dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun.".

Sungmin tak menjawab, matanya terpejam. Saat namja yang tengah menutup matanya itu memutar tubuhnya lagi dan membawa Sungmin pergi dari lorong tempat Kyuhyun berpelukan, Sungmin kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Kaki Sungmin melangkah diiringi namja yang masih menutupi wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya. Namja itu teramat hati-hati membawa Sungmin yang tidak tahu kemana ia melangkah, tapi begitu matahari menyengat panas kulitnya dan Sungmin menuruni anak tangga yang tidak terlalu banyak, Sungmin tahu ia sedang menuju kantin sekolah namun saat kakinya melangkah lebih jauh lagi, ia tahu bahwa namja yang menyelamatkannya itu membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah.

Sungmin menarik nafas meski sedikit sulit, perlahan Choi Siwon yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya menurunkan tangannya dan duduk tepat dikursi dibelakangnya. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah memamerkan senyum dengan lesung pipinya disudut senyumnya.

Siwon tidak sendiri, ada Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae bersamanya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum pada Sungmin yang tengah menangis. Tersenyum, bukan menertawakan.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya meski air mata itu kembali menetes lagi dan ikut tersenyum pada ketiga temannya itu. dengan sedikit paksa, Sungmin mendudukkan diri diantar Siwon dan Hyukjae. Mereka berempat saling berangkulan dan memejamkan mata.

Membagi kesedihan Sungmin dengan kebahagiaan yang bisa mereka tawarkan sebagai teman Sungmin di share house maupun disekolah.

"Gomawo," gumam Sungmin.

Siwon mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Sungmin dan menghapus air mata Sungmin. "itu gunanya kami sebagai temanmu bukan?".

_-=o000o=-_

"Apa maksud Hyung aku tidak boleh bertemu Sungmin? Sekalipun ia punya penyakit menular yang mematikan aku akan tetap bertemu dengannya." ujar Cho Kyuhyun penuh emosi pada Choi Siwon yang melarangnya masuk ke dalam share house. Kyuhyun telah mengerahkan semua tenaganya, namun tubuh berotot Siwon bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk digeser.

Sudah tiga hari Lee Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah, alasannya sakit. Jika memang sakit Kyuhyun tentu harus menjenguknya, tapi dihalang-halangi seperti ini oleh Siwon membuatnya sangat kesal. Kalau memang penyakit Sungmin menular dan berbahaya toh sebagai sahabat Kyuhyun ingin tetap menjenguk Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin sendiri yang tengah mendengar pekikkan kesal Kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk kakinya diatas tempat tidur yang nyaman dikelilingi Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Donghae memperhatikan keluar jendela, sedangkan Hyukjae sedang membolak-balik majalah tanpa minat.

"A-apa tidak sebaiknya biarkan saja Kyuhyun masuk?" tanya Sungmin dengan lembut dan pelan. Donghae memutar tubuhnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, begitu juga Hyukjae yang terpaku pada Sungmin. "Ka-kalian kenapa?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut dipandangi lapar oleh Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Entah sadar atau tidak, suara Sungmin begitu menggoda teliga. Suara yang sangat tipikal uke kesukaan para seme. " Kalian kenapa?" ulang Sungmin.

"Ahni, kau tadi mengatakan apa?" tanya Hyukjae yang lebih dulu sadar.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan meremas cemas ujung piyama pink yangs edang ia pakai. "Eumm.. itu.. Kyuhyun. Apa tidak sebaiknya membiarkan ia masuk?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Mata Hyukjae meyelidik Sungmin. "Apa alasanmu mengatakan itu? kau merindukannya?".

Sungmin semakin menggigit bibirnya dan... mengangguk samar. Sangat samar namun dapat terlihat oleh mata Hyukjae. Dengan kesal Hyukjae menepuk keningnya. "Hae, biarkan setan kecil itu masuk.".

Donghae tersenyum meremehkan dan mengangkat bahu ringan. Tanpa berkata apapun sambil meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin. Ia memang tidak sakit secara fisik hanya hatinya yang sakit, malah secara kasat mata Sungmin sedikit bertambah gemuk setelah tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah.

"Kau jelek sekali kau tahu? Mengesalkan rubah bodoh!".

"Hyukkie!" pekik Sungmin kesal. Bibir Sungmin mengerucut indah, andai tak ingat sudah menjadi milik Donghae, sudah pasti Hyukjae akan menerjang Sungmin. Sayangnya, Hyukjae harus mengurung niatnya saat ia mendengar suara derap kaki yang berlari cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sungmin.

"Cepat juga larinya," gumam Hyukjae seorang diri sambil melangkah akan membukakan pintu. Namun, sayang, baru saja Hyukjae akan menggenggam gagang pintu, daun pintu sudah terbuka dan mendorong Hyukjae hingga jatuh.

"Evil Babo!" maki Hyukjae. Ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memajang tampang minta maaf, tanpa membantu Hyukjae, Kyuhyun melangkahi Hyukjae dan kembali berlari singkat menuju Sungmin yang sedang tergelak diatas tempat tidurnya. "Hae..." rengek Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae hanya terpaku di balik pintu.

Donghae terpaku, ia kebingungan sesaat. Apakah ia harus menolong Hyukjae dan menahan tawanya ataukah ia harus tertawa dulu? "Chagi, kau jatuh?".

Hyukjae sekali lagi menepuk keningnya, "memangnya kau lihat aku sedang push-up apa?" kesal Hyukjae. Sebuah tangan terulur, tangan kekar Siwon. Hyukjae langsung mengamit tangan Siwon yang membantunya berdiri. "Dasar ikan babo!" maki Hyukjae dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Katanya kau sakit, Min? Kenapa mataku menyatakan kau sangat sehat?" suara datar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menginterupsi gelak tawa Sungmin melihat Hyukjae. Sungmin terbatuk menghabiskan tawanya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya kaku.

Tanpa diminta, Siwon, Hyukjae dan Donghae langsung meninggalkan kamar Sungmin. Mereka tidak pergi kemanapun, hanya menunggu diluar kamar Sungmin. Mendengarkan percakapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sambil tetap menstabilkan situasi.

"Ne, aku memang sakit dan masih sakit, tapi ketiga namja tampan itu mengurusku dengan baik dan memastikan virus yang sempat hinggap ditubuhku tidak kembali menyakitiku." Jawab Sungmin. Ia tak menatap Kyuhyun. Takut melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin takut ia begitu merindukan wajah namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Kau sakit apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hati," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun singkat. Menyadari Sungmin yang tidak mau menatapnya, Kyuhyun mensejajarkan eyelevel mereka. "Aku serius. Dimana yang sakit?".

Mata lembut Sungmin akhirnya bertemu dengan mata tajam Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun dengan lembut menuntun wajah Sungmin menghadap ke arahnya. "Hatiku, Kyu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti ada sesuatu yang besar hingga aku kesulitan bernafas, hingga aku menangis menahhan sakitnya, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Dan selama tiga hari kau sama sekali tak mengabariku? Tak membalas satupun pesanku, tak menerima satupun teleponku? Apa itu sikap seorang sahabat yang baik, Min? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau senang sekali menyembunyikan dirimu dariku, Min?".

Sungmin tersenyum pahit. 'Karena kau tak pernah sekalipun membiarkanku menceritakan kisahku, Kyu. Kau terlalu sibuk menceritakan cintamu dan mengabaikan cerita cintaku, Kyu.' Batin Sungmin.

"Aku butuh jawaban, Min." Tuntut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus pelan, "Mengapa kau terdengar begitu khawatir, Kyu? Buk-".

"Apa kau merasa aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi padamu? begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun teramat datar. Sungmin tertegun. "Kau sahabatku, Min. Tidak mungkin aku mengabaikanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sendiri. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Sungmin. Merasa begitu sedih mendengar pernyataan Sungmin yang seakan Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikannya.

"Kyu, mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja-" Sungmin terdiam. Haruskah ia lanjutkan bahwa ia benar-benar merasa terbuang oleh Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun sudah bersama Seo Joohyun sekarang? Dan apa selanjutnya yang akan ia jelaskan jika Kyuhyun menanyakan keberatannya atas hubungannya dan Seohyun nantinya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Mianhae, Kyu. Aku-".

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun miris. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ditatapnya nama Seohyun yang tertera diponselnya. Ia menekan tombol hijau dan membuat isyarat pada Sungmin untuk menahan ucapannya sebentar.

Sungmin meringis melihat kepergian Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya hanya keluar dari kamarnya, ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedang bicara dengan Seohyun diponsel. Namun, begitu Siwon, Hyukjae dan Donghae masuk Sungmin langsung tersenyum miris. "Apa ia akan pernah kembali?".

Siwon mengangkat bahunya. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae memutar matanya. Sedangkan seseorang yang tidak mereka sadari kehadirannya, yang berdiri hampir dipuncak anak tangga disebelah kamar Sungmin yang sebenarnya bisa dilihat oleh Kyuhyun namun sayangnya Kyuhyun membelakanginya, tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun akan segera kembali pada Lee Sungmin. Pasti kembali." Ujarnya lalu kembali menuruni anak tangga.

_-=o000o=-_

-tbc-

Author corner's

Mian updatenya dikit, SKJ nih, sistem kebut jam'an.. hehehe

Ma'acih buat yang udah review untuk ff abal ini. **lee kyuza, chikyumin, winecoup94, choi sila, syubidubidu, kanaya, ms. Kms, soohyun1997 (ma'acih saran'a), vina8402, cho kyuri mappanyuki, lee limin, youngfish, purpleita, hyuknie, anon.. **Gomawo, ne *bow*

Tadinya emang mau masukin Sunny sebagai orang yang mendengar percakapan EunHae, tapi... setelah dipikirkan lagi. tidak ahh.. Sunny jangan jadi orang itu. nanti ceritanya berubah jalur lagi dund? Hehehe tapi tenang Sunny emang ambil part nantinya.. *bocor deh kan*

Tapiiii ko pada nebaknya orang itu Seohyun seeh? Kan Seohyun nantinya bakal begini.. lalu begini.. dan begini.. jadi begini.. *disambit sendal jepit sama readers, "author gaje nih"* hehe

Kalo happy ending buat KyuMin... eung... entahlah. *dibuang ke jurang sama kyumin shipper*

Aku kan ga bilang yah ini cerita straight atau yaoi, terlebih aku ga bisa bikin yaoi tentang Kyuhyunku ituuuu.. #taboked

Nanti lah ya, endingnya belum ketauan.. ni bikin part 2 aja kudu bolos kerja seharian dulu baru dapet ceritanya.. hahahaha *boss author ngamuk euy ditelpon*

Sekali lagi untuk para readerdeul.. review kalian semangat buat para authordeul.. jadi tetaplah mereview supaya makin bejibun cerita bagus tentang oppadeul kita.. Hidup Review! Hidup Readerdeul! Hidup Authordeul!

-gomawo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Of Us**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kuhyun**

**Seo Joohyun**

**Special appearence:**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : nothing but the story :D**

**Author by : Shin Ahra**

Lee Sungmin menatap bosan papan pengumuman di lorong Shinki High School. Matanya menyipit saat menelusuri informasi yang terpampang dihadapannya. Dengan bibir mengerucut dan digerakkannya kekiri dan kanan dengan penuh aegyo, Sungmin bersungut tanpa suara.

Lee Hyukjae yang berdiri disebelah Sungmin baru saja memutar matanya dari papan pengumuman, namun matanya terpaku pada satu pemandangan pagi nan indah. Hyukjae menyenggol lengan Lee Donghae yang berada disebelahnya berulang-ulang.

"Mwo Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae. ia menatap mata Hyukjae-nya yang terpaku pada arah lain. Donghae pun mengikuti arah pandang Hyukjae, matanya tak berhenti berkedip. Donghae ikut terpaku menatap Sungmin dan bibirnya.

"Kajja-" Choi Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap heran sepasang kekasih disampingnya yang terpaku menatap... Lee Sungmin? Siwon ikut mengarahkan pandangannya dan menemukan apa yang membuat dua sahabatnya terpaku.

Siwon tidak terpaku menatap Sungmin walau pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari bibir Sungmin. Ia melihat bibir Sungmin dengan begitu kagum, bahkan bibir-

"Ya! mengapa kalian menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan lapar seperti itu, huh?" pekikkan protes dari bibir Cho Kyuhyun mengusik telinga Sungmin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang menatap marah kepadanya dan- Sungmin memutar kepalanya ke samping kiri dan menemukan sebab protes Kyuhyun.

"Hwa! Apa yang kalian lihat!" teriak Sungmin sambil memukulkan tasnya kepada Hyukjae yang berdiri disampingnya. Tanpa peduli Hyukjae yang mulai mengaduh kesakitan dan mohon ampun.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Lee Sungmin hentikkan!" perintah Donghae yang langsung berniat menghentikkan gerak Sungmin yang makin semangat, tapi alih-alih berhenti, Sungmin malah memukuli Donghae juga.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan segera menangkap lengan Sungmin dengan mudah dan langsung menghentikkan gerakkan Sungmin. "Apa kau lupa bahwa kau seorang pemegang sabuk hitam?" ujar Siwon.

Sungmin menatap Siwon kesal, "Wonnie~" rengek Sungmin.

Siwon tertawa mendengar rengekkan Sungmin. Sungmin sedang meminta pembelaan darinya. "Jika aku biarkan kau akan membuat mereka babak belur dan itu akan membuatmu mendapat skorsing, kau tahu?" ujar Siwon.

Sungmin memutar matanya malas. Tangannya masih berada didalam genggaman Siwon. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memperhatikan kedua tangan itu dalam diam.

_-=o000o=-_

"Huft! Baru masuk saja sudah disambut jadwal ujian nasional. Mengesalkan!" keluh Lee Sungmin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi di kantin. Ia menatap malas menu sarapannya pagi ini.

Choi Siwon yang berada disebelah Sungmin perlahan menyetarakan posisinya dengan Sungmin. "Memangnya kau tidak siap untuk menghadapi ujian, Min?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, ia menggeleng pelan lalu menghapus keringat yang berkumpul di keningnya. "Panas sekali hari ini, padahal masih pagi." keluhnya lagi. tangan Sungmin bergerak cepat didepan lehernya berharap kipasan tangannya bisa mengembuskan sedikit kesejukkan.

"Ya! apa kalian tidak panas berdekatan seperti itu?" bentak Sungmin pada Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae yang hampir terlihat seperti berpelukkan itu. mata Sungmin bersengit menatap Hyukjae dan Donghae yang bersungut dan perlahan-lahan saling memberi jarak. Sungmin mendengus ketika Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya berpisah beberapa mili saja.

Entah sedang ada apa dengan Siwon, tangannya kembali terulur ke arah Sungmin. Poni Sungmin jadi sasarannya kali ini. ia membenarkan tata letak poni Sungmin yang masih basah karena keringat Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin yang terkejut langsung menepis tangan Siwon, menepis lembut. "Siwonnie, jorok!" sergahnya sambil tertawa kaku.

Siwon mengangkat bahu ringan, tangannya merasakan keringat Sungmin yang menempel di jarinya yang tadi membenarkan poni Sungmin. "Ponimu sudah mulai panjang, Min." Komentar Siwon.

Sungmin menaikkan matanya, menatap poninya yang memang sudah mulai memanjang.

"Aku suka ponimu yang panjang, Min. Kau terlihat sangat imut." Komentar Cho Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang Sungmin dan Siwon. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesap jus jeruknya.

Sungmin meminggirkan poninya, "Kalau begitu akan kupotong poniku, Siwonnie. Sepertinya memang sudah panjang." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya dengan elegan. Matanya menatap Sungmin dan Siwon bergantian dalam diam lalu menghela nafas panjang yang sedari tadi ia tahan saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin tidak pernah tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Cho Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Cho Kyuhyun merasa terabaikan dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

_-=o000o=-_

"Kenapa Hyung masih tinggal di rumah Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun pada Choi Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis.

Siwon menaikkan sedikit alis tebalnya, "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tinggal di rumah Hyukjae?" tanya Siwon balik. Matanya juga tak lepas dari papan tulis.

"A-aku hanya bertanya saja." jawab Kyuhyun ragu. Ia sedikit melirik Siwon yang masih duduk dengan tenang dan elegan –sangat elegan. "Hyung meninggalkan rumah mewah Hyung di Gangnam hanya untuk tinggal di rumah sederhana Hyukjae. Kurasa Hyung tidak punya alas-"

"Aku punya alasan, Kyu." Sela Siwon. "Hatiku tertinggal disana. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya." Jelas Siwon. Matanya kini tidak terfokus pada papan tulis walau ia masih pada posisinya yang elegan itu. "Atau memang aku yang tidak ingin melepaskan cintaku disana sendirian." Lanjut Siwon sedikit melamun.

Kyuhyun kini benar-benar menatap Siwon dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Hati? Cinta? apa maksud Hyung adalah... Lee Sungmin?". Entah mengapa Kyuhyun tak berani berharap bahkan hanya untuk melihat Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

Namun, Kyuhyun hanya mendapati Siwon yang menatapnya dengan bingung dan kening berkerut. "Aku bahkan tidak cukup beruntung untuk dicintai seorang Lee Sungmin, Kyu." Jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun juga mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti dengan jawaban Siwon, "Maksud Hyung?".

Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Maksudku," gumam Siwon. Ia memutar tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun, "Apa kau merasa cukup beruntung dicintai Seo Joohyun?". Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Seperti itulah, Kyu.".

Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti, ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada Siwon. Siwon menatap nanar Kyuhyun lalu menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Bisakah kita lupakan kata-kataku dan kembali ke pelajaran?".

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon protes, ia baru saja akan menyuarakan protesnya namun Kang seonsaengnim keburu menyebut namanya untuk menjawab soal matematika di papan tulis.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun maju ke depan kelas dan Siwon memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, menangkap sesuatu dari perbincangan singkatnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya, 'meeting at lunch' ketiknya singkat dan mengirimnya pada Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae. tanpa Lee Sungmin. Sebuah ide meuncul dikepalanya untuk sedikit membalas apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Choi Siwon yang selalu tersenyum bak malaikat kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

_-=o000=-_

"Aku juga belum yakin dengan yang kutangkap dari percakapanku dengan Cho Kyuhyun, tapi kurasa ada nada sedikit menuntut dibalik pertanyaannya padaku tentang Lee Sungmin." Jelas Choi Siwon.

Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae saling berpandangan. "Mungkin, itu bisa saja terjadi. Kyuhyun bahkan tak memikirkan bahwa yang kau maksud adalah Kim Kibum. Adakah yang kau maksud adalah Cho Kyuhyun cemburu?" tanya Donghae.

Siwon menjentikkan jarinya diakhiri telunjuknya menunjuk Donghae. "Bingo! Kau semakin cepat menebak." Puji Siwon, seakan selama ini Donghae benar-benar telat berpikir.

Siwon dan Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae yang masih diam. "Kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan bahwa Kyuhyun cemburu sebagai seorang namja." Komentar Hyukjae. Ia menatap Siwon dan Donghae bergantian. Keduanya menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan bertanya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, "Yang pertama, untuk alasan apa Kyuhyun cemburu pada Siwon? Dan yang kedua, ini hanya pengingat jika kalian lupa betapa Sungmin mengatakan Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah memandang seorang yeoja dengan penuh cinta seperti pada Seo Joohyun. Harus kah kita mengabaikan fakta-fakta ini?".

"Untuk jawaban pertama aku tidak punya jawabannya. Yang kedua aku punya." Ujar Donghae. "Bisa saja Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin?".

Hyukjae memutar mata, "Dan dari mana ia sadar bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin? Ia baru saja berpacaran dengan Seohyun, ikan babo!" kesal Hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk-angguk membenarkan perkataan Hyukjae-nya dengan polos.

"Benar kata Hyukjae," ujar Siwon mendukung Hyukjae. "Bahkan Sungmin didepan mata membinarkan rasa cinta pada EvilKyu itu saja, ia tidak menyadarinya. Untuk sekarang akan sulit membuat Sungmin menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau, menurut penglihatanku atas perbincangan singkat tadi, kita harus memaksakan perasaan Kyuhyun muncul.".

Donghae mengangkat bahu ringan. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya dengan aegyo, "Jika saja ada kulihat cacat pada diri Seohyun, sedikit saja, akan ku manfaatkan itu menjadi cacat yang besar. Sedikit saja." gumam Hyukjae.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka tanpa mereka sadari kehadirannya, kini menampakkan diri dengan senyum penuh percaya diri. "Aku bisa membantu kalian menampakkan cacat yeoja Seo itu." Ujarnya singkat saat sampai dihadapan Siwon, Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Ketiganya mengerutkan kening dan saling pandang. Haruskah meminta bantuannya?

_-=o000o=-_

Lee Sungmin meregangkan ototnya yang kelelahan berlatih untuk kejuaraan matrial arts terakhir sebelum ujian nasional dilaksanakan.

Pelatih khususnya hari ini, Kim Young Woon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kang In, sunbae yang pernah ia tolak untuk berkencan dan akhirnya selama bertahun-tahun mereka disekolah yang sama –sejak SM Elementary School hingga bertemu lagi di Shinki High School, Kang In selalu mengerjai Sungmin tanpa henti, dan sekarang ia masih saja menyiksa Sungmin dengan latihan-latihan yang tidak perlu.

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. ia sedikit tersenyum kecut saat mengingat Kang In. mungkin jika saja Kang In tidak melempar piring padanya, tidak mengerjainya, ia tidak akan sedekat ini dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka soda kaleng yang baru saja ia beli dari mesin penjual minuman di kantin. Jika saja Kyuhyun melihatnya meminum soda, bisa-bisa tubuh kurus Kyuhyun mendapat kekuatan yang entah dari mana untuk membanting tubuh Sungmin yang lebih berisi.

Sungmin menyesap soda dingin itu lalu duduk disalah satu kursi kosong ditempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok dilihat dari posisi manapun. Matanya mengelilingi halaman belakang Shinki. Tangan sungmin yang bebas sedang memijat ringan bahunya.

"Uhuk!" Sungmin tersedak melihat kehadiran namja dihadapannya yang secara tiba-tiba. Kang In dengan senyum yang –benar-benar mengejutkan bisa tersenyum manis pada Sungmin, duduk dihadapan Sungmin begitu saja. "Su-sunbae!" pekik Sungmin sambil berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Kang In.

Kang In mengambil soda yang ada didepannya, soda milik Sungmin. "Mana namjachingumu itu? biasanya ia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya darimu sebentar saja jika mengetahui aku berada didekatmu" sindir Kang In.

Sungmin mengernyit, "Na-namjachingu?" ulangnya. "Nugu, sunbae?".

Kali ini Kang In yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Namja yang selalu bersamamu itu, namja Cho. Mana dia?".

Bibir Sungmin membentuk huruf O, ia terkekeh malu sendiri. "Namjachingu," gumamnya. Kang In menatapnya aneh. "Dia bukan namjachingu ku, Sunbae. Dia hanya chingu, sahabatku." Ujar Sungmin. Walau hatinya benar-benar berharap statusnya lebih dari itu.

Kang In mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan soda Sungmin yang sudah hampir habis setengah, namun tangan seseorang mengambil soda itu. Sungmin maupun Kang In menelisik tangan itu hingga terdapat wajah marah Kyuhyun.

"sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu untuk menjaga jarak dengan Kang In sunbae jika kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kaleng soda ditangannya.

"Dan sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu, kau tidak boleh meminum soda terutama setelah latihan?" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Matanya menuntut penjelasan Sungmin. Tanpa aba-aba, tangannya meremukkan kaleng soda itu hingga menumpahkan isinya ke tangannya sendiri.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin. Wajahnya benar-benar khawatir melihat Kyuhyun dan tangan kanan Kyuhyun... yang tentu saja berdarah karna memaksa meremukkan kaleng soda.

_-=o000o=-_

"Menjauh dariku." ucap Cho Kyuhyun dingin pada Lee Sungmin. Matanya bersengit tajam pada Sungmin yang ingin merawat luka ditangannya.

"Tapi, Kyu-"

"Menjauh."

Sungmin terpaku. Semakin singkat perkataan Kyuhyun, semakin tak boleh dibantah. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan tangis karena permintaan Kyuhyun yang ingin agar ia menjauhi Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan bergetar, Sungmin memberikan kotak p3k yang sudah berada ditangannya –yang ia ambil saat sampai di ruang UKS, pada Seo Joohyun.

Seohyun mendekati kekasihnya dengan sedikit takut juga. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun begitu dingin.

Kyuhyun menatap tangannya yang sedang dibersihkan dari darah oleh Seohyun. Mungkin, mungkin jika bukan disebabkan oleh sebuah emosi yang menguatkan dirinya karena Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan benar-benar kesakitan begitu luka sayat ditangannya tersentuh alkohol yang sedang dipakai Seohyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Seohyun. Yang dengan tekun membersihkan lukanya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bersih, Kyuhyun membelai lembut kepala Seohyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bukan pada Seohyun. Pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mengerti emosi apa yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia merasa harus waspada pada segala apa saja yang akan bisa menyakiti Sungmin.

Cho Kyuhyun melihat kaki Lee Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar, yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya sedikit pun. Perlahan mata Kyuhyun menelusuri Sungmin hingga sampai pada kepala Sungmin yang menunduk dalam.

Lee Sungmin tak melihatnya. Ya, Sungmin tak melihat mata Cho Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh kesakitan.

'Andai aku tahu kau juga menyukai seorang namja sebelum aku bersama Seohyun, Min. Pasti akan kuperjuangkan dirimu dan merelakan diriku menjadi seorang gay hanya untuk bersamamu.'.

_-=o000o=-_

-tbc-

**Author's corner**

Hwaaaaaa! Aku kaget sendiri sama bagian terakhirnyaaaaa! Hahahahha

Huwaaa! Kyuuuu! Huwaaa! Min! Mianhaeeee!

Ini kenapa aku jadi ngerasa sakit sendiri bacanya? *author dodol*

*summarynya bilang Kyu cintanya ma Seo, ko ini terakhirnya kyak pernyataan cinta terpendamnya Kyu ya?* hahahaha sengaja cieeeeen..

Oia untuk permasalahan yaoi atau bukan, ini jawabannya!

Jadi gini... sebenarnya aku juga fujoshi, terutama YunJae.. *hidup Umma Appa yang sudah bercerai* #plaked!

Tapi, kalo bikin cerita rated T doang mah aku bisa bikinnya.. yang ga pernah bisa aku bikin itu cerita rated M. *karena, aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana seorang gay bercinta*

(kalo YunJae mau kasih unjuk live mah dipersilahkeun.. hahahha)

Terus, paling ga suka sama GS.. jadi berasanya bukan oppadeul aja kalo gitu..

Nah karena itu, aku bisa nulis cerita berbau yaoi romance ini tapi rated T..

Itulah penjelasan ga penting tentang genre cerita ini, yaoi atau straight..

Untuk semua yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini.. **GOMAWO!**

Ga nyangka sebagai author wangi kencur, aku bisa dikasih review 39 untuk 2 chapter..

**Winecoup94, kyumin, rima kyumin elf, lee eunhee, youngfish, cha, kyurin minnie, cho kyuri mappanyukki, lee limin, choi sila, cho miku, kim soo hyun, inakyu29, miki kagami000**

**Soohyun1997 : **nde,klo sempat ku edit dulu.. hehe *author so sibuk*

**Elle hana : **keren ya? *kudu bilang gomawo sama Chansung nih*.. ne, typo karna ga di edit lagi.. mian, nanti lebih diperhatikan.

Untuk yang nanya, 'siapa sih yang slalu dibelakang mereka?' ** han neul ra, elle hana, sabila elfishy, lee kyuza, winecoup94**.. jawabannya.. hantu kali #taboked.. yah chapter depan dia nongol, tungguin yaaaah.. apakah benar orang itu sunbae yang ditolak Min? Kang In getoh? hahahahaha

-gomawo-


	4. chapter 4

**(Story Of Us II)**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kuhyun**

**Seo Joohyun**

**Special appearence:**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : nothing but the story :D**

**Author by : Shin Ahra**

Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Seo Joohyun.

Ya, itu memang benar. Seohyun sangat sempurna dan dia seorang yeoja. Yeoja terbaik dan tercantik yang pernah Kyuhyun kenal -selain Cho Ahra, noonanya yang terlampau sempurna itu. dan Kyuhyun juga tak melupakan kenyataan bahwa Seohyun adalah seorang kapten pemandu sorak di Shinki High School.

Kyuhyun mengharapkan Seohyun menjadi kekasihnya. Itu memang benar. Kyuhyun mengagumi Seohyun dari sisi manapun. Seorang yeoja yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun menggila. Yeoja kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Tapi, Shim Changmin benar-benar mempunyai sisi dimana ia bisa membuat kesempurnaan Seohyun dimata Kyuhyun menjadi cacat. Seringai menghias bibir Changmin dan matanya berkilat penuh dendam saat ia menyatakan pada ketiga orang dihadapannya itu untuk membantu mereka menampakkan cacat Seohyun.

Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon dan Lee Donghae saling pandang dengan kerut di kening mereka.

"Shim Changmin?" gumam Siwon. Ia memandang tak percaya melihat sahabat Kyuhyun itu ingin membantu mereka untuk secara tidak langsung memutuskan hubungan Seohyun dan Kyuhyun. "Mianhae, mungkin kau salah paham dengan pembicaraan kami ta-"

"Ahni," sela Changmin. "Aku tidak salah paham dengan apa yang Hyungdeul bicarakan. Aku memegang kartu as yeoja Seo itu dan jika Hyungdeul berkenan aku untuk membantu kalian memisahkan Kyuhyun dan-"

Hyukjae mendengus, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar kau ingin membantu kami sedangkan kau adalah sahabat Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau ingin memisahkan mereka? Dan apa kau punya alasan tepat mengapa kami harus menerima bantuanmu?" selanya.

Changmin menatap Hyukjae datar. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, "Hyung benar, aku sahabat Kyuhyun," ujar Changmin, matanya sedikit menampakkan kelicikkan sesaat. "Karena itu aku harus membantu kalian memisahkannya dari yeoja berbahaya seperti yeoja Seo itu dan sekali lagi ku tegaskan aku punya kartu as yeoja Seo itu. apa itu cukup sebagai alasan?" Changmin bertanya balik.

"Ahni. aku bisa menerima alasanmu, tapi itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membentuk alasan kami menerima bantuanmu." Jawab Siwon.

Changmin memutar matanya, tak semudah perkiraannya meyakinkan ketiga orang dihadapannya ini untuk menerima bantuannya. Ia menghela nafas penuh sabar, "Hyungdeul ingin memisahkan mereka karena Lee Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun –jangan menyelaku dulu!" ujar Changmin saat melihat Hyukjae akan menyela penjelasannya. "Aku ingin memisahkan mereka karena jika mereka terus bersama bukan hanya Sungmin hyung yang akan sakit hati, tapi sepupu tiriku, Jung Yong Hwa yang juga akan sakit hati karena penghianatan yeoja Seo itu." jelas Changmin jujur tanpa berbelit. Matanya menatap ke titik terjauh yang bisa ia pandang, "Mungkin juga itu akan menyakiti Kyuhyun jika kebenaran terungkap." Gumam Changmin.

"Sepupu tirimu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae yang sedari tadi diam. ia sedikit menangkap maksud hati Changmin.

"Yeoja Seo itu adalah kekasih sepupu tiriku, Yong Hwa dan aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun juga disakitinya. Yeoja itu sangat berbahaya dari yang kelihatan selama ini. ia tidak hanya menginginkan cinta." jawab Changmin.

"Baiklah, jika memang apa yang kami kira diawal adalah salah, aku mewakili mereka untuk meminta maaf padamu, tapi kami masih tidak akan begitu saja menerima bantuanmu, karena alasanmu benar-benar tidak cukup untuk membantu kami. Maaf saja, kami tidak terlalu peduli apa Kyuhyun akan tersakiti atau tidak, yang pasti kami hanya ingin ia berhenti menyakiti Sungmin." Jelas Donghae.

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya, "Jika memang Hyungdeul masih belum percaya dengan bantuanku, bisa kubuktikan pelan-pelan bahwa aku tidak punya maksud lain." Changmin mengalah.

Siwon menatap Changmin yang akan berbalik meninggalkan mereka, sesuatu menahan hati Siwon untuk mempercayai Changmin. "Tunggu, Changmin!" Siwon menyuarakan pikirannya.

Changmin berhenti, walau ia sudah memasang wajah polosnya, tetap saja matanya yang menyiratkan kemenangan tak dapat ditutupinya. "Ada apa lagi Hyung?".

Siwon terlihat ragu dengan keputusannya, tapi, "Rencana apa yang kau punya jika memang kami menerima bantuanmu?".

"Mwo?" pekik Hyukjae tak percaya, ia menarik tangan Siwon hingga menatap wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pada Hyukjae, bukan pada Siwon. Ia menarik tangan Hyukjae dan meminta Hyukjae-nya untuk sedikit bersabar lalu menyuruh Siwon melanjutkan apa yang dipikirnya benar. Hyukjae mendengus tak percaya pada Donghae. ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menunjukkan kemarahan pada Siwon dan Donghae.

Siwon kembali pada Changmin, ia menunggu jawaban Changmin. Changmin sendiri sedang tersenyum –hampir menyeringai. "Mendengar cerita Siwon hyung, aku rasa aku akan memanfaatkan hal itu dan..." Changmin menatap ketiganya penuh arti. "Biarkan aku melanjutkan rencanaku dengan kartu asku." Lanjutnya sambil meninggalkan ketiganya.

'The real plan is nothing, Hyungdeul.'

_-=o000o=-_

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat sesi latihan Seo Joohyun.

Dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi yang memperlihatkan tengkuknya, ditambah hiasan kepala berwarna biru sepanjang rambutnya, Seohyun benar-benar bersemangat latihan. Seragam biru putih dengan nomor dada sebelas yang sangat minim baju maupun celananya sangat menonjolkan sisi kewanitaan Seohyun. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak akan Kyuhyun tolak.

Kyuhyun berdiri, latihan Seohyun baru saja diakhiri. Ditangannya yang tidak terbalut perban, ia membawa botol minum untuk Seohyun dan menyampirkan handuk bersih dibahunya.

"Oppa!" pekik Seohyun senang. Ia mengambil botol minum yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun dan langsung mengambil handuk yang tersampir di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu tahu kau adalah yeoja terkeren dan bintang terbaik dipemandu sorak." Puji Kyuhyun. Ia membelai rambut Seohyun yang tersenyum manja dan malu-malu padanya. "Aku selalu berharap kau adalah satu-satunya untukku, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin. Banyak sekali namja yang memperhatikanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah pura-pura kecewa.

Seohyun menghapus sisa air minum yang berada disudut bibirnya, "Oppa tidak perlu kecewa." Ujar Seohyun, menyenangkan sekali mengetahui seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa merasakan cemburu. "Karena Oppa adalah satu-satunya yang kupikirkan kapanpun itu." lanjut Seohyun sambil menggandeng manja tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Setelah ini kau ada kelas lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Seohyun mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut aegyo. Kyuhyun menyukainya, Seohyun yang penuh aegyo. "Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan istirahat, setelah itu masuk kelas. Arraseo?" perintah Kyuhyun.

Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun manja, "Oppa, aku lelah sekali." Keluhnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia mendorong Seohyun lembut ke dalam ruang ganti pemandu sorak. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi selain lambaian tangan pada Seohyun, Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan Seohyun.

"Oppa!" panggil Seohyun. Kyuhyun menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Seohyun. Ia hanya diam, menunggu apa yang ingin Seohyun sampaikan. "Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo." Teriak Seohyun tanpa malu-malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "I adore you, girl." Sahut Kyuhyun. "Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan kuantar kekelasmu. Arraseo?".

Seohyun tersenyum, ia tak merespon perintah Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Seohyun tersenyum, senyum pahit yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan dan menjawab semua pernyataan cintanya. Tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun pernah menjawab bahwa ia juga mencintai Seohyun, hanya kagum, kagum dan kagum yang pernah bergaung mesra ditelinga Seohyun.

Hanya kagum. 'I adore you girl.'.

_-=o000o=-_

Cho Kyuhyun dan Seo Joohyun saling menggandeng tangan mesra. Sambil sesekali bercanda seakan lorong sekolah hanya milik mereka. Tak mempedulikan tatapan disekitar mereka.

Seohyun memang hanya melihat pada Kyuhyun seorang, tapi mata Kyuhyun tak bisa dibohongi. Tak jauh didepannya, Lee Sungmin berdiri membelakangi mereka, selalu sibuk dengan properti lokernya yang entah apa isinya selain buku –Kyuhyun tak pernah boleh melihatnya.

"Oppa, itu Yuri. Bisa temani aku bicara dengannya sebentar?" pinta Seohyun tiba-tiba. Entah permintaan itu tiba-tiba atau tidak, Kyuhyun tak mendengar ucapan Seohyun sebelumnya karna sibuk memandangi Sungmin. Namun, tanpa menjawab kakinya sudah dilangkahkan ke arah teman-teman Seohyun.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Seohyun berbicara pada teman-temannya sementara matanya menatap nanar pada Sungmin.

Namja yang usianya lebih tua darinya itu. namja yang sejak enam tahun lalu selalu ia lindungi, ia lindungi dari apapun yang bisa saja melukai kelincinya itu. dan jangan pernah lupakan betapa Cho Kyuhyun melindungi Lee Sungmin dari tatapan-tatapan lapar para yeoja dan namja yang berusaha mendekati kelincinya itu.

Protektif? Sangat.

Hingga detik dimana Sungmin membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan mata Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan lembut, Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya dalam kegetiran. Satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa ia lindungi dari Sungmin adalah dirinya sendiri yang terjatuh dalam mata penuh cinta Sungmin.

Andai saja. ya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berandai-andai ia melepas seluruh pertahanannya selama ini. pertahanannya yang menahan egoisnya untuk memiliki Sungmin. Ya, Kyuhyun menahan batas cintanya pada logika yang mudah lumpuh dan terus mengingatkannya betapa Sungmin bukan seorang gay.

Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas bahwa Sungmin menolak ajakan kencan dari Kang In, sunbae mereka. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin merusak persahabatan dan kedekatan mereka karna perasaan bodohnya itu.

"Oppa, dengarlah, mereka dulu mengatakan cintaku padamu adalah mimpi yang tidak bisa jadi nyata, mereka jahat sekali." Rengekkan Seohyun mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun yang tadinya tertuju pada Sungmin.

Ia tersenyum pada Seohyun, membelai kepala Seohyun lembut. "Kalau begitu kita buat dongeng saja dan tunjukkan pada mereka." Jawab Kyuhyun. Seohyun makin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat sorakan dari teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum padanya, senyum takut-takut. Ya, jika mengingat betapa dinginnya ia kemarin tentu saja Sungmin akan takut padanya. 'Babo!' maki Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin masih memandang Kyuhyun, seperti biasa, dengan wajah tertahan melihat Seohyun dan Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Batinnya sedang berperang, 'Dekati mereka? Jangan? Tanyakan keadaan tangan Kyuhyun? Jangan?'.

Sungmin menghela nafas, dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin ragu. Mungkin sedikit salah harus menyapa Kyuhyun ditengah kerumunan yeoja, terlebih yeojadeul itu adalah teman-teman kekasih Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang memandangnya, tapi semua yeojadeul itu terdiam melihat kedatangan Sungmin dan menatapnya seksama.

"Min," gumam Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa nada bicara Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit dingin. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya ten-tang tanganmu. Apa itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin gugup. Semua mata itu masih menatapnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih terbalut perban. "Ne, tanganku baik-baik saja. Seohyun merawatnya dengan baik." Jawab Kyuhyun. Matanya tak lepas dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan matanya gugup. "Ba-baguslah," ujar Sungmin kaku. "Ta-tapi kau sudha ke dokter? Setidaknya me-memast-"

"Sudah. gomawo." Sela Kyuhyun. 'Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang membuatmu begitu tak sabar!' erang batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, ia meremas ujung bajunya. "Ka-kalau begitu baiklah. A-aku permisi. Maaf mengganggu." Pamit Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun atau siapapun yang ada disana, Lee Sungmin beranjak dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Semuanya masih terdiam sejak kepergian Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak peduli bisik-bisik diantara teman-teman Seohyun. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada reaksi Seohyun.

Pandangan penuh tanya, sedikit takut, kesal dan terluka. Seo Joohyun memandang punggung Sungmin dan wajah emosi Kyuhyun yang tertahan. Hanya perasaannya saja atau...?

_-=o000o=-_

Seo Joohyun tak bisa menahan perasaannya, tak bisa duduk tenang saat Ang seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depanya. Bukan hanya kemarin ia merasakan sesuatu antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

Seohyun tidak buta, ia juga tak mati rasa melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang lebih dari seorang teman. Seohyun menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, mengepalkan tangannya yang terus saja menguarkan keringat dingin. Geram? Sudah pasti.

Untuk mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun yang bukan namja biasa –siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pemegang medali emas dalam olimpiade matematika dan seorang murid akselerasi yang mempunyai fansclub sendiri?

Tidak. Seohyun tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun secepat ini. ia tidak ingin tinggal diam dengan perasaan menakutkan ini. ia merasa terancam. Terlebih ia juga tidak tuli banyak dari fans Kyuhyun yang menentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak. ia tidak bisa tinggal diam dan pelan-pelan kehilangan Kyuhyun. Tidak!

Seo Joohyun tanpa peduli berlari keluar kelas. Tidak peduli teriakkan Ang seonsaengnim yang memanggilnya. Seohyun hanya peduli untuk menemukan Sungmin dan... Seohyun mengatur nafas. Bagaimana bisa begitu mudah menemukan Sungmin yang ternyata tidak begitu jauh dari klasnya.

Seorang diri memandang ke dalam kelas yang sepertinya bukan kelas Sungmin.

Seohyun mendekati Sungmin. Nafasnya hampir teratur sekarang-beruntunglah sebagai seorang kapten pemandu sorak mengatur nafas adalah hal yang mudah untuknya. Seohyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin, ia mendengus pelan, semakin takut pada pikirannya saat melihat Kyuhyunlah yang Sungmin pandangi.

"Can i please talk to you for a minute?" suara Seohyun mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin. Sungmin tercekat melihat Seohyun yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya. Tatapan Seohyun, ya, tatapan Seohyun menajam pada Sungmin. "Excuse me, can i talk to you for a minute?" ulang Seohyun saat tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap kaget, "Te-tentu saja. a-ada apa?".

Mata Seohyun berkilat menantang Sungmin, "I just wanna let you know that he is mine."

_-=o000o=-_

Lee Sungmin menatap was-was pada Seo Joohyun. Ini pertama kalinya ia bicara berdua saja dengan Seohyun, apa yang akan dibicarakan Seohyun dengan jelas Sungmin tahu –sudah pasti tentang Cho Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa mengabaikan tatapan mengancam Seohyun.

Jika saja Seohyun seorang namja, sudah pasti ia akan melawan Seohyun dengan martial artsnya, tapi Seohyun adalah yeoja dan dia adalah kekasih sahabatnya. Jika Seohyun bertindak diluar dugaan –mencakar Sungmin mungkin, Sungmin akan diam saja tentunya.

"Kau harus menyerah." sergah Seohyun tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa sopan santun yang seharusnya. "Kau tidak butakan? Cho Kyuhyun milikku." tegas Seohyun.

Sungmin terperangah. "Kurasa aku harus meluruskan hal ini. bagaimana jika kita duduk dulu?" tawar Sungmin. Ia mempersilahkan Seohyun duduk di kursi terdekat, untungnya Seohyun masih dalam emosi yang bisa dikendalikan dan menurut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha menyamankan dirinya menduduki kursi kotor –mengingat mereka berada disalah satu gudang penyimpanan alat belajar. "Kau benar, Kyuhyun memang milikmu. Aku juga tidak meragukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padaku bahwa ia tidak bisa tanpamu." Ujar Sungmin. Ia tersenyum pada Seohyun, senyum palsu terbaiknya.

Seohyun memandang rendah Sungmin. "Apa kau akan tetap berakting layaknya orang bodoh seperti ini terus?" tembak Seohyun.

Sungmin berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya atas ucapan Seohyun. Ia sedikit tertawa kaku pada Seohyun. "Mungkin kau salah mengerti. Aku minta maaf jika kau sedikit bingung dengan-".

"Kurasa kau yang harusnya sadar dan mencoba untuk mengerti, Kyuhyun memilihku sebagai bagian dari hidupnya. Aku tahu itu membuatmu tersakiti." Sela Seohyun dengan tatapan yang makin mengancam.

Sungmin terpaku. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Ka-kau bisa mengatakan apa saja yang kau mau, ap-".

"kau tidak bisa terbebas dari kenyataan Lee Sungmin." Sela Seohyun lagi. "Aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya dari kebohonganmu itu.".

Seohyun bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya terus mengancam Sungmin. "Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan cinta yang ku temukan, perasaan memalukanmu itu... aku tidak ingin mengikutinya. Cho Kyuhyun adalah milikku tanpa keraguan. Cho Kyuhyun bukan milikmu!".

Seohyun tak lupa menggebrak meja yang membatasinya dengan Sungmin. Ia merasa menang melihat Sungmin yang terlihat terkejut tanpa bisa berkata apapun lagi. tapi, Seohyun sadar ia benar-benar merasa kalah atas Kyuhyun. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menghapus apa yang menjadi ketakutannya tidaklah benar, namun kenyataan yang berteriak ditelinganya tak lagi bisa diabaikan.

Lee Sungmin mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyuhyun mencintai...

_-=o000=-_

-tbc-

**Author's corner..**

Selama membuat ff keempat ini... aku di rumah sakit.. eonni ku sakit T.T

Sebagai yeodongsaeng yang baik, aku dirumah sakit nemenin dia dan malem-malem sambil jagain dia, aku bikin ff.. duh guling-gulingan banget bikinnya, kata-kata buntu, ga bisa ngembangin plot yang aku udah buat untuk chap 4.. tapiiii, setelah berantem sama chagiku (?) dapet juga kembangan ceritanya..

Kalo merasa agak-agak "ko kayaknya keluar dari tema dan judul thor?"

Ya, wong dimaafkan dulu ya readerdeul.. hehehe *curhat ga penting*

Oia, orang yang selama ini dipertanyakan itu ternyata Shim Changmin –my brother another mother.

Kenapa harus Changmin? Eumm ga tau, maunya Changmin aja gitu.

Ini ff dari awal udah banyak yang berubah castnya..

Harusnya Seohyun itu Victoria, tapi gara-gara keinget betapa author seorang anti KyuSeo, jadi nulis namanya Seohyun.. *author babo nih*

Tadinya emang mau bikin orang rahasia itu Sunny, gagal lagi gara-gara keinget mantan suka sama Sunny, tapi mantan sukanya Sunny-Wookie, bukan Sunny-Umin, jadi ga pake Sunny sebagai orang itu.. *makin babo alesannya*

Oiaaaa balesan reviewwww..

**Rasanya gue mau nangis kejer! **Ko bisa ff butut begini dibaca orang, udah gitu readernya bae banget mau review dan nyemangatin gue sampe untuk tiga chapter dapet 73 koment! I really touched by your review gurlssss..

**Jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk para readerdeul..** aku mau sebutin satu-satu kayak biasa, tapi takut kepanjangan nih.. yang pasti nama-nama yang ga pernah absen koment per chapter, they know who i mean.. hehehehe *aku tebarin bias kalian dimimpi masing-masing yoooo* hehehehe

-gomawo-


	5. Chapter 5

**Teardrops (part 5)**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Seo Joohyun**

**Special appearence:**

**Shim Changmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : nothing but the story :D**

**Author by : Shin Ahra**

Lee Hyukjae menatap cemas jauh keluar pintu depan rumahnya. Berharap sosok yang ia tunggu sejak pulang sekolah segera muncul. Tak peduli dinginnya angin malam yang semakin menusuk kulit putihnya, Hyukjae hanya menanti sosok itu.

"Hyukkie," panggil Lee Donghae yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Mungkin dia pulang ke rumahnya. Lebih baik kau istirahat, Hyuk. Udara semakin dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Pinta Donghae dengan wajah tak kalah cemas dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendecak pelan lalu berbalik dengan wajah kesal, "Tapi dia pasti memberitahu salah satu dari kita bukan? Tidak mungkin Sungmin pergi tanpa kabar jika tidak terjadi sesuatu. Ia bahkan mematikan ponselnya!" kesal Hyukjae.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Hyukjae dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat namun lembut. "Mungkin baterai ponselnya habis, jadi ia tidak bisa memberitahu kita." Ujar Donghae menenangkan.

Hyukjae menghela nafas lalu membalas pelukan Donghae yang benar-benar menenangkan sedikit hatinya itu.

_-=o000o=-_

Shim Changmin bertepuk tangan dibelakang Seo Joohyun. Bukan hal yang baru bisa bertemu Seohyun diluar sekolah dan tak mengherankan bertemu yeoja Seo itu di rumah Jong Yong Hwa dihari semalam ini.

Menyadari tepukkan itu untuknya, Seohyun membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan Changmin yang menyeringai padanya. Seohyun mendengus dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, sial sekali bertemu Changmin dikediaman keluarga Jung akhir-akhir ini, namun, Seohyun tetap menanti Changmin yang tentu saja akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Well, aku tidak menyangka kau bereaksi secepat itu." ujar Changmin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh ujung rambut Seohyun yang terdapat kotoran lalu menghempas rambut Seohyun begitu saja. wajahnya menatap jijik pada Seohyun. "Kotoran itu memang pantas melekat padamu yang berjiwa kotor." Ejek Changmin.

Seohyun menyeringai kesal. "Tidak heran kau masih saja mengurusi masalah orang lain, anak pungut." Balas Seohyun mengejek.

Changmin tersenyum, "Setidaknya menjadi anak pungut keluarga Jung masih lebih terhormat daripada orang yang berusaha mengejar kekayaan namja yang tidak seharusnya dijerat." Sindir Changmin.

Mata Seohyun menyiratkan kemarahan, melawan sindiran Changmin tidak akan ada habisnya jika dilanjutkan. "Berhentilah mengurusi urusanku." Perintah Seohyun.

Sayangnya, perintah itu tak pernah berlaku bagi Changmin. Melihat Seohyun yang hendak beranjak dari hadapannya Changmin kembali bersuara, "Aku bisa melihat sebesar apa ketakutanmu yang sesungguhnya pada Lee Sungmin. Kau memberitahu Cho Kyuhyun bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya?" Changmin mendengus. "Menggelikan! Bagaimana dengan Jung Yong Hwa? Apa baik-baik saja jika dia tahu dibelakangnya kau bermain api?".

Seohyun tak bergeming, meski samar-samar tubuhnya bergetar mendengar ucapan Changmin. Seohyun tak bisa membalas Changmin. Menatap Changmin didepannya dengan tatapan membunuh dan mengancamnya seperti itu sungguh membuat tubuh Seohyun lumpuh.

Changmin menelengkan sedikit kepalanya saat ia merasa sudah memenangkan satu langkah di depan Seohyun. "Beritahu aku, dari mana kau mendapatkan pikiran bahwa kau bisa bermain dengan Yong Hwa dan Kyuhyun bersamaan?".

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ingin mempermainkan mereka? Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku hanya menginginkan harta Kyuhyun?" tanya Seohyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Changmin menyeringai, ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Seohyun. "Selanjutnya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat semua topengmu terbuka? menggunakan keduanya agar saling membunuh untukmu?" tekan Changmin. Ia mengambil selangkah mendekati Seohyun. "It won't work, Seohyun. Aku melihat semua permainanmu bahkan sebelum kau lancarkan.".

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan. Yong Hwa dan Kyuhyun, ak-"

"Kau berusaha menyangkal aksimu?" sela Changmin. "Ayolah, Seo Joohyun. Jadilah yeoja yang sebenarnya dalam hidup ini sekali saja." sindir Changmin dengan wajah menantang Seohyun dan sedikit tatapan jijiknya yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Seohyun menguatkan hatinya. Ia juga mengambil selangkah mendekati Changmin. Tangannya terulur ke arah wajah Changmin. Seohyun membelai wajah Changmin dengan gerakan yang membuat Changmin jijik. "Jika kau menutup mulut busukmu itu, setidaknya mereka tidak akan tahu semuanya, Shim Changmin.".

Changmin menyeringai, tangannya juga terulur ke pipi Seohyun dan membelai wajah Seohyun dengan gerakan seduktif yang sama seperti Seohyun lakukan. "Kau pikir... akan bertahan berapa lama sampai mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya? kau pikir bisa berapa lama kau membodohi mereka? Sampai pada saatnya... siapa yang kau pikir akan menjadi bahan lelucon? Dan siapa yang akan tertawa setelahnya?".

Tangan Changmin sudah tak lagi membelai lembut pipi Seohyun. Saat sampai diujung dagu Seohyun, tangan Changmin menangkup rahang Seohyun dalam satu gerakkan. "I see is that you, baby Seo. Aku pernah melihat permainan ini sebelumnya dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu sekali, tapi kau tidak mengindahkannya. Kali ini aku akan menunjukkan pintu keluarnya langsung padamu jadi tutup mulutmu karna aku tidak ingin mendengar kebohonganmu yang lain.".

Changmin menghempas wajah Seohyun dan meninggalkan Seohyun dengan begitu elegan.

Seohyun mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan emosinya. Bukan harta yang Seohyun harapkan dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin salah mengerti itu.

_-=o000=-_

Shinki High School ramai sepagian ini. siswa-siswinya berkerubut dipapan pengumuman yang memuat berita terlampau mencengangkan didalamnya. Tapi, sejak kedatangan tiga namja kehadapan papan pengumuman itu, hanya mereka bertiga saja yang masih memandangi berita itu.

"Jadi hal ini yang membuat Lee Sungmin tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Sepertinya ia tidak akan masuk sekolah juga hari ini."

"Kurochi! Tidak pulang ke rumah sama saja artinya ia menghindari kita. Itu berarti disekolah ia juga akan menghindari kita."

"Sungmin?"

Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejut dan cemas dari wajahnya. "Sungmin tidak pulang ke rumah? Hari ini ia juga tidak masuk sekolah? Apa yang terjadi?".

Choi Siwon, Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae membalik tubuh mereka dan mendapati Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan, tanpa peduli pada Seo Joohyun yang berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah tak suka.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan begitu saja tangan Seohyun yang tadinya bergelayut nyaman ditangannya, ia menerjang bahu Hyukjae yang berada dihadapannya hingga menabrak papan pengumuman. "Apa yang membuat Sungmin tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun marah.

Hyukjae mendengus dan membuang tatapannya dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa pedulimu apapun yang terjadi pada Sungmin, huh?" bentak Hyukjae sambil mendorong Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun memicing, "Apa maksud, Hyung? jika dibandingkan dengan Hyungdeul, aku dan Sungmin lebih lama berteman! Tentu saja aku peduli!".

"Kalau kau peduli mengapa kau tidak mengerti perasa-"

"Hyuk!"

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata tajam Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Entah isyarat apa yang Siwon berikan pada hyukjae hingga dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Hyukjae melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas kuat kerah bajunya. "Mulai detik ini, jangan pernah sentuhkan tangan bodohmu itu padaku. Jika kau melanggarnya bersiaplah." Ancam Hyukjae datar.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Hyukjae namun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae dan Siwon. "Aku juga tidak ingin menyentuh tubuh bodohmu itu. tapi, kau punya jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi. Ada apa dengan Sungmin?".

Hyukjae mendengus malas, tanpa berkata apapun ia pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun bersama Donghae yang ia tarik tangannya. "Mengesalkan," bisik Donghae lebih pada dirinya sendiri sambil menarik kasar pengumuman yang tertempel itu.

Tinggallah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berhadapan. Dengan kedua tangan yang berlipat didepan dadanya, Siwon bukan mendekati Kyuhyun. Seohyun bersikap awas saat Siwon sampai dihadapannya.

"Kuharap kau punya penjelasan atas semua pertanyaan yang akan diajukan padamu nanti. Kuundang kau pada peradilan khusus Shinki siang ini." ucap Siwon. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan ujung matanya saat tahu betul saat ini Kyuhyun pasti masih belum menangkap apapun. "Dan kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau belum terlalu buta untuk membaca apa yang sedang terjadi. Jika memang kau peduli pada Sungin seperti perkataanmu tadi, bukan aku maupun Hyukjae yang mempunyai jawabannya.".

Siwon pergi dari hadapan pasangan kekasih yang tengah saling pandang itu.

Kyuhyun yang memandang Seohyun penuh tanya dan Seohyun yang memandang takut pada Kyuhyun.

_-=o000o=-_

"Wow! What a perfect surprise?" ujar Victoria Song yang tak menyangka dengan kedatangan Cho Kyuhyun ke ruang pribadinya disudut Shinki High School. "Apa yang membuat The Great Cho Kyuhyun datang kesini?" tanyanya. Matanya memandang penuh arti pada Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tahu sebab pasti kedatangan Kyuhyun padanya, tapi masih menutupinya tanpa maksud.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Jangan main-main denganku, Vic. Kau tahu aku akan mendatangimu. Apa yang kau sebar tadi pagi di papan pengumuman?".

Victoria tersenyum mengejek dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Chagi?" tanya Victoria lembut. "Mengapa seolah kau menuduhku yang menempelkannya? Kau menyakiti harga diriku sebagai mantan kekasihmu, Chagiya." Lanjut Victoria.

Pandangan Kyuhyun menyengit, berurusan dengan Victoria yang memang salah satu mantan kekasihnya akan benar-benar menjadi hal yang panjang, terlebih Victoria adalah orang yang menganggap dirinya ketua Sparkyu –fans Kyuhyun. "Jangan main-main denganku Vic, kau bisa saja habis ditanganku setelah ini. permainan berbahaya apa yang sedang kau mainkan dengan pertaruhan nyawa?".

Victoria tertawa dingin tanpa rasa takut, "Benarkah ini permainan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa, EvilKyu?" tanya Victoria. Ia mengambil selangkah mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Aku bertaruh untuk nyawamu." Tantang Victoria.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, kesal. "Kau tidak sayang ny-".

Victoria membalik tubuhnya dan kembali kemejanya. "Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang ditempelkan di papan pengumuman tadi pagi, datangi kekasihmu yang sempurna itu Kyu, jangan padaku. Dan jika kau ingin tahu siapa yang menempel pengumuman itu..." Victoria memandang Kyuhyun prihatin, "Lihat saja IDnya jika masih ada, atau-"

Sebuah gebrakan keras terdengar dari pintu dimana Kyuhyun masuk tadi. Tanpa bisa Kyuhyun mengelak jauh, namja yang membuka pintu dengan kasar itu menerjangnya begitu saja. Kyuhyun tersudut, ia tak berani bergerak meski namja dihadapannya itu memberi ruang banyak untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun kabur.

"Hee... Hee-Heechul Hyung." ujar Kyuhyun tergagap.

Kim Heechul memandang adik tirinya itu dengan sengit. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati, huh?" ancam Heechul. "Baru ku tinggal sebentar saja kau sudah menyakiti Sungmin seperti ini? kau benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa, huh?".

"Chul-ah, tenanglah. Namdongsaengmu tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Kau harus tenang." Ujar Tan Hangeng yang berdiri dibelakang Heechul sambil memegangi bahu Heechul. "Kyu, aku lebih sayang nyawamu ditangan Heechul dari pada nyawa yeoja ditengah lapangan itu ditangan Hyukjae dan Siwon. Lebih baik kau pergi kesana. Selamatkan yeoja itu terlebih dahulu." perintah Hangeng.

Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti dengan perintah Hangeng, namun samar ia menangkap yeoja yang dimaksud Hangeng pastilah Seo Joohyun, kekasihnya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan ruangan Victoria.

Heechul menghempas tangan Hangeng yang memegangi bahunya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimana bisa orang pintar sepertinya begitu- argh! Jeongmal babonikkayo! Mana Changmin?".

Hangeng tersenyum, setidaknya Heechul masih bisa dikendalikan saat ini. "Ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. ku dengar dari Yunho ada urusan tapi Yunho juga tidak tahu ada urusan apa. memangnya Changmin bicara apa saja denganmu hingga kau pulang dan langsung menempel pengumuman itu?".

Kim Heechul menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan tenang tanpa menjawab. Menyisakan jawaban itu hanya untuknya.

_-=o000o=-_

"Heechul hyung pulang seperti yang sudah kau perkirakan, ia juga menempel berita itu sendiri. Sekarang ini Hyukjae dan Siwon sedang melancarkan yang juga sudah kau perkirakan. Persidangan atas Seohyun ditengah lapangan. Tapi, aku belum lihat kedatangan Heechul hyung maupun Kyuhyun disini." Lee Donghae memperhatikan sekelilingnya jika saja ada Cho Kyuhyun maupun Kim Heechul berkeliaran disekitarnya.

Ia mengangguk-angguk saat orang diseberang telepon mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya mengarah ke tengah lapangan dimana Seo Joohyun tengah duduk dikursi panas dihadapan Lee Hyukjae dan Choi Siwon. Ditatap ratusan pasang mata murid Shinki High School.

"Apa keadaan Sungmin baik-baik saja? bisakah kau setidaknya memberitahu aku dimana- arraseo, arraseo... aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi. sampaikan salamku pada Sungmin, suruh ia cepat pulang atau setidaknya nanti malam suruh Sungjin ke rumah, aku tidak tahan menemani Hyukjae menunggu Sungmin pulang semalaman, setidaknya biarkan Hyukjae tahu Sungmin baik-baik saja." Ujar Donghae lagi.

Donghae menghela nafas, ia membuka mulut tapi ragu meyuarakan pikirannya. "Changmin-ah, sebenarnya kenapa kau ada bersama Sungmin dan Sungjin sekarang?" mata Donghae menerawang jauh mengingat Changmin bukan mengurusi Kyuhyun malah mengurus Sungmin.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Donghae lagi saat tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Shim Changmin atas pertanyaannya sebelumnya. Sesaat mendengarkan jawaban dari Changmin, ia langsung membulatkan matanya, "Mwo? Apa maksudmu? membiarkan Sungmin hilang? Berapa lama? Kau pikir ia tidak butuh sekolah? Ya! Shim Changmin! Changmin!" Donghae menatap kesal ponselnya. Telponnya masih terhubung, tapi kenapa Changmin tak menjawabnya?

Sekali lagi Donghae menempelkan ponselnya itu pada telinga kanannya. "YA! Shim- Kim Kibum?". Nafas Donghae tercekat. ia terpaku pada suara Kibum yang sedang bicara tanpa mapu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Selanjutnya, biarkan masalah ini aku yang atur, kau dan Changmin hanya menjalankannya. Tapi-" Kibum menghentikkan ucapannya dan terdiam cukup lama.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Donghae yang akhirnya bisa menghilankan keterkejutannya mendengar suara Kibum setelah tiga tahun menghilang.

Terdengar suara Kibum yang mengela nafas panjang. "Tolong jangan beritahu Siwon aku kembali."

Tidak ada suara lebih lanjut. Donghae terdiam. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sesaat sebelum menyentuh dada kirinya dimana jantungnya tengah berdetak cepat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Kim Kibum kembali dan sedang bersama Lee Sungmin dan Shim Changmin punya rahasia dibalik keberadaannya bersama Sungmin saat ini.

_-=o000o=-_

Lagi-lagi hanya cerita singkat saja yang dikeluarkan..

Disamping itu semua... Yeorobuuuuuun! Mianhaeeeeee baru bisa update udah gitu dikit lagi..

Ni semua bukan tanpa alasan.. harusnya sejak bulan juli lalu udah diupdate, tapi karna ada berbagai insiden yang membuat fokus terpecah, jadilah tertunda satu bulan. Mianhaeeeee...

Dan di part 5 ini aku sengaja tidak memunculkan Sungmin secara langsung untuk mendapat kesan hilang. Tapi, sebagai ganti banyak aku munculin special appearence.. Heechul sebagai kaka tirinya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul (mau dibikin om jin ceritaya buat Sungmin), Victoria sebagai mantannya Kyuhyun (dia yang bakal ngebeat Seohyun karna sama-sama cewek), Sungjin... tapi seerti yang summarynya bilang, Cuma tiga orang yang tahu keberadan Sungmin selain Sungjin.. yaitu Changmin dan... hehehehe nongol lah Kim Kibum..

Ada fungsinya disini Kibum nongol, untuk mengakhiri skinship SiMin yang menurut Kyu mengganggu dia.. hohoho

Like usual.. my fave readerdeul.. mungkin aku mengecewakan kalian dengan part ff akhir-akhir ini.. huft... karna jujur aja dari empat part yang udah nongol, yang bikin aku merasa "wah sebagai author baru gw ga gagal" adalah part 1-3.. part 4 dan 5 sedikit membuat aku kecewa.. mianhae..

Gomawo untuk readerdeul yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview.. yang baru maupun yang sudah mendukung dari awal ff ini lahir..

Tanpa review kalian ff ini akan semakin lama nongolnya.. hoho..

Gomawo... *tebar bias untuk readerdeul yang sudah mendukung ff ini*


	6. Chapter 6

**Teardrops (part 6)**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Seo Joohyun**

**Special appearence :**

**Shim Changmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Kibum**

**Disclaimere : nothing but the story :D**

**Author by : Shin Ahra**

"Kalian tidak bisa mengadakan persidangan ini hanya karna berita yang tertempel tadi!" sergah Seo Joohyun pada Lee Hyukjae dan Choi Siwon yang tengah bersiap membuka pengadilan khusus. Dilabeli khusus karena hanya Choi Siwon yang bisa mengadakan pengadilan tanpa harus ada persetujuan dari pihak manapun.

Hyukjae membalik tubuhnya dan langsung menghadapi Seohyun. Ia tersenyum mengejek pada Seohyun. "Pengumuman yang tertempel tadi dan foto-foto ini adalah bukti kau telah menyakiti Lee Sungmin. Dan tentu saja orang yang mengambil foto-foto ini lebih dari cukup untuk mengadakan pengadilan ini." jawab Hyukjae ringan. Ia mengangkat bahunya ringan lalu berbalik meninggalkan Seohyun.

Seohyun menelan ludah. Kursi yang ia duduki ditengah lapangan ini lebih terasa panas dari pada udara siang hari yang semakin menyengat kulit.

"Ah!" pekik Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Ia berbalik lagi dengan senyum ala Hyukjae yang mematikan. "Kau boleh punya pembela disini. apa ada teman atau siapapun yang bisa membelamu... eumm setidaknya membantumu meringankan beban hukumanmu nanti." Lanjut Hyukjae.

Seohyun mengepal tangannya dengan kesal. Bodohnya ia tidak hati-hati untuk bicara dengan Sungmin kemarin dan parahnya mengapa foto yang terpampang itu harus disaat ia menggebrak meja?

Siapa? Siapa yang bisa membantunya? Ia bahkan tak melihat Cho Kyuhyun berada didekatnya saat ini. teman-temannya? Tidak. ia tidak akan tega menyeret mereka semua dalam keadaan ini, terlebih- Seohyun menghela nafas. Teman-temannya sudah pernah memperingatkan agar jangan mendekati Lee Sungmin maupun Cho Kyuhyun.

"Seo Joohyun." Panggilan Siwon membuat otak Seohyun berhenti berpikir dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon yang tengah berdiri dengan elegan bersama Hyukjae. "Apa pembelaanmu terhadap kasus ini?".

Seohyun memandang Siwon, berusaha tegar. "A-aku hanya membela diri dari Sungmin.".

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Membela diri? Dari Sungmin? Memang apa yang Sungmin lakukan padamu?" matanya menusuk ke dalam mata Seohyun. Perlahan Hyukjae mendekati Seohyun.

"Hyung! hentikkan!" teriakkan Cho Kyuhyun menghentikkan langkah Hyukjae dan tentu saja jalannya pengadilan itu. dengan tegas ia menuju Seohyun. Dengan satu tangan ia mengangkat tubuh Seohyun yang terduduk lemas.

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya hendak menghentikkan Kyuhyun namun sebuah tangan lembut yang terulur lebih dulu padanya menghentikkan geraknya.

Lee Donghae tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau boleh membawanya kali ini Kyu, tapi sidang ini tidak akan berakhir sebelum kami mendapat jawaban atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Sungmin." Ujar Donghae bijak.

Hyukjae dengan kasar menarik baju Donghae hingga menghadap ke arahnya. "Ya! apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau mendukungnya?" tanyanya tak sabar pada Donghae.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Donghae melepaskan remasan tangan Hyukjae dari bajunya namun tetap menggenggamnya lembut. "Kau percaya padaku Hyuk?" tanya Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Matanya hanya berkedip sebelum akhirnya dengan ragu mengangguk dan Donghae segera mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae dengan mesra sebelum ia melangkah dari hadapan kekasihnya yang tengah tersipu itu.

"Won-ah," panggil Donghae pada Siwon. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan pada Siwon, Hyukjae hanya menatapnya sesaat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun beranjak dari hadapannya. Para murid Shinki juga sudah banyak yang beranjak dari tengah lapangan yang panas itu, menyisakan Hyukjae, Donghae dan Siwon.

_-=o000o=-_

"Apa tidak apa-apa Hyung kembali mucul didepan Donghae hyung dan lainnya setelah menghilang selama ini?" tanya Shim Changmin pada Kim Kibum yang tengah menatap ponsel Changmin dengan pandangan tak fokus.

Kibum menyodorkan ponsel hitam ditangannya pada pemiliknya. Ia melempar senyum getirnya pada Changmin lalu mengangguk. "Mendengar cerita Sungmin... aku rasa sudah saatnya untuk kembali.".

Changmin mengangguk samar lalu mengambil ponsel ditangan Kibum. "Hyung, gomawo sudah membantuku." Ujar Changmin.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Changmin yang menjulang tinggi berdiri disampingnya, "Kau juga sudah membantuku dengan membawa Sungmin kesini." jawab Kibum.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud Hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

Kibum bangkit dari sofa nyaman yang didudukinya dan berdiri didepan Changmin dengan senyum mautnya. "Sebelum kujawab pertanyaanmu, maukah kau menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tadi?"

Kening Changmin semakin berkerut, "Pertanyaan Donghae hyung? yang-".

Kibum memukul lengan Changmin kesal, "Kenapa kau mengurusi masalah Sungmin hyung? aku sangat tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya sebelumnya." Sela Kibum.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oh, tentang itu." balas Changmin kaku. Ia menatap Kibum ragu sebentar lalu menggigit bibirnya dan sedikit meringis pelan. "setelah aku masuk Shinki memang kami tidak pernah berhubungan, tapi sebelum ia pindah ke share house kalian kami pernah berhubungan." Jawab Changmin jujur sambil mengangkat bahu ringan.

Kibum sedikit menggumam, ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai hubungan Sungmin dan Changmin sebelumnya. Untunglah orang yang dituju Changmin adalah Kibum yang tidak terlalu banyak tanya dan ingin tahu kehidupan orang lain.

"Hyung!" panggil Changmin ketika melihat Kibum yang akan beranjak meninggalkannya. Kibum berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya ke arah Changmin dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau belum menjawabku Hyung." ujar Changmin menjawab pandangan Kibum.

Kibum mendengus pelan namun langsung tersenyum, "Karna aku tidak ingin orang yang kucintai salah paham bahwa aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi. penantiannya selama ini... adalah cinta yang tak ingin lagi membutakan mataku untuk meninggalkannya.".

_-=o000o=-_

"Oppa..." panggilan pelan Seo Joohyun menghentikkan langkah Cho Kyuhyun yang kini tak lagi memapah Seohyun. "Tidak adakah yang ingin Oppa tanya-".

"Sudahlah Seohyun. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun saat ini." sela Kyuhyun cepat. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat Seohyun yang menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Sambil menghela nafas, Kyuhyun mendekati Seohyun dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada bahu Seohyun. "Saat ini aku benar-benar bingung apa yang terjadi. Kau dan Sungmin, apa yang terjadi antara kalian hingga kau seperti ini? hingga Sungmin pergi lagi dariku." Ucap Kyuhyun hampir putus asa.

"Oppa, jeongmal mianhae." Gumam Seohyun pelan. ia mengangkat wajahnya hingga menemukan wajah kecewa Kyuhyun yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Aku harus menemui Hyung ku dulu. tunggu aku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Kyuhyun maupun Seohyun berpisah dalam diam. hanya tetes air mata penyesalan Seohyun yang menetes mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun. 'Kau masih membela Sungmin disaat aku sudah terpojok begini, Oppa?'.

Kyuhyun tanpa peduli berjalan menuju ruang Victoria Song lagi. sedikit banyak ia sudah bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi, tapi ia masih tak habis pikir mengapa Seohyun-nya melakukan itu pada Sungmin. Apa yang ada dipikiran Seohyun sebenarnya hingga ia mendatangi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tahu pasti Seohyun tak mungkin bicara lembut pada Sungmin. Jika tidak, Sungmin pasti tidak akan pergi dari share house dan tidak mungkin tidak masuk sekolah lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat membuka pintu ruangan Victoria. Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng dan Victoria sudah menantinya dengan tenang. "Hy-Hyung." gumam Kyuhyun.

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan elegan. "Hebat sekali!" puji Heechul sinis. Ia menelengkan kepalanya saat sampai didepan Kyuhyun. Wajah cantiknya yang terlihat tenang lebih mengerikan dari pada saat pertama kali Kyuhyun melihatnya tadi. "Menghentikkan kuasa penuh Siwon untuk menyelamatkan yeoja Seo itu. pintar sekali kau adikku sayang." Lanjut Heechul.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun memelas kasihan Heechul. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Sungmin dan Seohyun. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berkenalan secara langsung selain aku saling menceritakan mereka satu sama lain. bisakah kau tidak perlu semarah ini?".

Hangeng turun tangan. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar putus asa sangat menyesakkan bahkan bagi seorang namja sepertinya. Ia menghampiri Heechul dan menyuruh kakak-beradik itu untuk tenang dan duduk.

Hangeng menghela nafas saat Heechul dan Kyuhyun telah duduk dengan tenang. Matanya beralih pada Victoria yang sedang membolak-balik foto yang berada ditangannya. "Vic, menurutmu siapa yang memberi foto ini pada Heechul?" tanya Hangeng dalam bahasa China.

Victoria menurunkan foto-foto yang telah lusuh itu dari hadapannya. Ia mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Yang kuduga, mungkin saja ia adalah orang yang mengetahui kepulangan mendadak Heechul gege." Jawab Victoria yang juga dalam bahasa China.

"Chul-ah, kapan kau menemukan lembaran foto-foto itu?" tanya Hangeng dalam bahasa Korea yang masih terselip lidah Chinanya.

"Tadi pagi. Sudah ada dibawah pintu apartemenku." Jawab Heechul.

"Ada kemungkinan kau tahu siapa-".

"Itu tidaklah penting, Geng. Yang ingin ku ketahui adalah siapa yeoja yang berani menyentuh Sungmin ku. itu saja. sekalipun ia adalah kekasih Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan peduli. Hanya Sungmin lah adik ipar yang aku restui.".

"Hyung!" wajah Kyuhyun semakin putus asa. "Sungmin itu bukan seorang ga- maksudku Sungmin sudah menyukai orang lain. aku dan-".

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak melihat dunia sekitarnya Kyu." Komentar Victoria tanpa diminta.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya namun sesaat kemudian ia menunjukkan wajah kesalnya pada mantan kekasihnya itu, "Ya, aku adalah teman yang bodoh! Andai saja aku lebih memperhatikan Sungmin mungkin saja-".

"Bagimu tidak akan pernah ada kata 'mungkin saja', Kyu. Kau tidak mengerti mengapa aku memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan kita dulu?".

Percekcokan yang tak terkira datang dari Victoria dan Kyuhyun tak dapat dihindari. Perkataan terakhir dari Victoria menyulut jalannya akal sehat Kyuhyun hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan, menyisakan Hangeng dan Heechul yang masih menonton mereka.

"Kau mengakhirinya karna kau berselingkuh dengan namja Thailand itu, Vic. Kau mau menyangkalnya sekarang dan mengatakan bahwa itu salahku karna tak memperhatikanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi.

Victoria mendengus pelan lalu mencibir pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku memang mengakhirinya karna aku telah bersama Nichkhun, tapi apa kau pernah berpikir sedikit saja mana ada yeoja yang akan tahan jika sedang bersama kekasihnya yang dibicarakan kekasihnya hanyalah namja lain? ayolah Kyu! Jangan picik dengan dirimu sendiri! Jika aku yang membicarakan namja lain mungkin kau akan cemburu. Tapi aku terusik dengan hari-harimu tanpa Sungmin sedetik pun!".

Kyuhyun terpaku. "A-apa maksudmu?".

Victoria kembali mendengus, "Dalam sehari saja, sehari saja! apa pernah kau menghitung berapa kali kau menyebut nama Sungmin bahkan saat kau tidak bersamanya?". Kyuhyun megerutkan keningnya tanpa menjawab hingga sebuah tangan hangat menepuk bahunya pelan,

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Hyung, Kyu. Kau memanggil semua teman seangkatanmu dengan sapaan Hyung, tapi dengan Sungmin? Kau selalu menyebut namanya." Jelas Hangeng.

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya dibahu Kyuhyun, menatap tulus ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. "Katakan padaku, jujurlah. Apa kau mencintai Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun?".

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, "Aku? Mencintai Lee Sungmin?"

_-=o000o=-_

"Dia masih belum mau makan?" tanya Kim Kibum saat melihat Shim Changmin yang menuruni anak tangga diujung dapur dengan membawa nampan yang masih tak berubah saat ia membawanya naik ke kamar Sungmin.

Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sungjin belum pulang, Hyung?" tanyanya. Kibum pun menjawab dengan gerakkan yang sama dengan Changmin tadi. Changmin menghela nafas saat meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya."setelah ini... apa rencana Hyung?".

Kibum menggigit bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menurutku ini bukan rencana, hanya jaga-jaga saja." gumam Kibum. "Jika Kyuhyun benar peduli, ia pasti akan mencari Sungmin malam ini juga. Mendatangi rumahnya dan siapa saja yang dekat dengan Sungmin. Tapi, ia tidak akan mencarimu karna rahasia hubungan kalian.".

Changmin memutar matanya malas, "Kami tidak merahasiakan apapun, Hyung" jelas Changmin tak sabar. Kibum hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya.

"Terserahlah, itu hubunganmu dengannya, aku hanya menggodamu saja." jelas Kibum sambil mengangkat bahu ringan. Wajahnya kembali serius saat ia membuka suara lagi. "Kau akan kesekolah seperti biasa, aku dan Sungjin lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga Sungmin, lagipula Jongjin..." Kibum menghentikka penjelasannya saat melihat tubuh Changmin sedikit menunjukkan raut keras. "Sungjin dan Jongjin akan membatu menjaga Sungmin, sampai Sungmin siap.".

"Baiklah," gumam Changmin. Ia tak mengatakan apapun lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kibum yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Changmin," panggil Kibum. Dengan gerakan yang pelan Changmin berbalik menatap Kibum tanpa repot menyembunyikan raut kecewa diwajahnya. "Memang bukan aku yang biasa jika seperti ini, tapi..." Kibum menatap dalam kemata Changmin. "Ada apa antara kau dan Sungmin sebenarnya?".

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, "Bagaimana jika aku katakan bahwa aku dan Sungmin hyung pernah terlibat hubungan rumit?".

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Semua orang pernah mengalami hubungan yang sulit, Min.".

Changmin tersenyum, "Ne, Hyung benar. Tapi, tidak banyak dari mereka yang mengalami hubungan sulit bersama Sungmin hyung. kau lihat sendiri betapa Sungmin hyung terlihat lemah saat ini, tapi kau salah jika menilai itu sebagai kelemahan. Ini adalah titik terkuat hati Sungmin hyung.".

"Jadi... maksud singkatmu, kau pernah singgah di hati Sungmin?".

Senyum Changmin berubah menjadi seringai kosong. "Sungmin hyung lah yang pernah singgah dihatiku.".

_-=o000o=-_

"Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kedekatanku dan Sungmin?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun langsung pada Seo Joohyun yang tengah menunduk dalam. Dalam diam, dengan ujung matanya, Kyuhyun menangkap gerak samar Seohyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin kau salah mengerti, aku dan Sungmin ti-".

"Aniyo, Oppa. Maafkan aku atas apa yang akan ku katakan ini." ujar Seohyun. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu bahkan sebelum kita bersama seperti sekarang. Aku selalu meperhatikan bagaimana kau menyentuh Sungmin oppa dengan begitu hati-hati dan lembut. Aku selalu terpana pada matamu yang memandang Sungmin oppa penuh cinta. aku menginginkan hal itu, sentuhanmu, matamu. Aku menginginkanmu. Tapi- apa yang kurasa saat aku mendapatkanmu? Kau bahkan tidak menatapku seperti kau menatap Sungmin oppa, tidak menyentuhku seperti kau dengan lembut menyentuh Sungmin oppa. Apa yang salah ku mengerti?".

Kyuhyun terdiam, memikirkan kebenaran perkataan Seohyun. Benarkah ia begitu lembut dan hati-hati saat menyentuh Sungmin? Benarkah ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh cinta?

Pertanyaan itu belum sempat terjwab oleh Kyuhyun saat Seohyun kembali membuka suara. "Apa Oppa ingat saat Oppa begitu marahnya melihat Sungmin oppa bersama namja lain? Oppa ingat saat itu juga Oppa marah karena Sungmin oppa meminum soda? Oppa bahkan tidak sadar telah menghancurkan kaleng soda itu hingga melukai tangan Oppa.".

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memikirkan kebenaran ucapan Seohyun. Dan Seohyun benar kali ini. ia memang marah pada Sungmin waktu itu, bukan hanya karna soda yang diminum Sungmin melainkan karna Sungmin juga sedang bersama Kang In sunbae. Dan, ya, Seohyun benar. Ia tidak sadar kaleng soda itu melukai tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah aku cukup menggantikan Sungmin mendapatkan semua itu?".

"Aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Oppa. Dengan semua ini, aku sangat berterima kasih kau tidak memutuskanku ataupun membenciku karna aku telah membuat Sungmin oppa pergi darimu. Kau mencintai Sungmin oppa, aku-".

Kyuhyun tak menyela perkataan Seohyun, hanya saja saat mengatakan semua itu pandangan putus asa Kyuhyun teralih pada Seohyun hingga membuat Seohyun menghentikkan perkataannya. "Kau juga berpikir bahwa aku... mencintai Sungmin?".

_-=o000o=-_

-tbc-

Author's Corner

Dengan mata sepet banget, saat ini pukul 00;50 saat menyelesaikan ff lanjutan ini.

Dear readerdeul...

Cerita ini melenceng dari perkiraan.. saya kira Cuma bakal 3 chapter, tapi kenapa melebar jadi 6 chapter nih? Saya kira hubungannya bakal mentok di SeoKyuMin dengan slight SiMin, tapi oh tapi kenapa tiba-tiba SiMin menghilang dan muncul couple Changmin-Sungmin? (apa nama kerennya nih? ChangSung? MinMin? Hahahahha)

Sebentar lagi saudara-saudara... sebentar lagi! Sunny bakal muncul. hehehe

Oia disini Kyuhyun bakal dibikin sadar sama perasaannya ke Sungmin dan disaat Sungmin nongol sayangnya Sungmin... jeng jeng jeng jeng.. mau ngapain yah tadi Umin nongol? #plak

Dan Kyuhyun tetap maafin Seohyun yah.. secara dia pacarnya, sesalah apapun seorang pacar... nichkhun kan bilang "everything happens for a reason", nah Kyu menganut itu.. dia harus tau dulu alasan Seohyun, jadi dia maafin Seohyun.. lagian cupu kan jadinya kalo Kyu marah, putus sama Seo langsung ke Umin.. jadi diperpanjang dulu dweh 2 chapter..

At least.. my fave readerdeul.. hahahhaha yang masih setia mendukung ff ini.. *cipok bias satu-satu*

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyuki, Hyuknie, Heeyeon, Guest 1, Chely, Youngfish, yesung MILIKKU, Chikyumin, Nikyunmin, Winecoup134, Bbuingbbuing137, Noyakyumin, Vie Joyers3424, Kanaya, Lee dong ah, Hana ryeong9, Rearelf, Yukina itou sephiiane kitami, Guest 2, Keyra Kyunie, Baby kyutemin, mitade 13, Kyurin minnie, Triple3r, Qqmingkyutes137, Ms. Gyuri, Asdfghjkl, pikapika, Sitara 1083, Kim julia220799.. **kyumin ciuman? Ada kok... hahahaha

-Gomawo all-


	7. Chapter 7

**Teardrops (part 7)**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Seo Joohyun**

**Special appearence:**

**Shim Changmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Special guest :**

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Sungjin**

**Victoria Song**

**Tan Hangeng**

**And all murid Shinki high school yang ga bisa disebut satu persatu**

**Disclaimer : nothing but the story :D**

**Author by : Shin Ahra**

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Baik Cho Kyuhyun maupun Lee Sungmin sama-sama menorehkan alfa dibuku absen mereka. Bukan sakit atau izin, hanya huruf a yang berjejer rapi dibuku absen itu.

Kim Heechul tidak ingin repot mengurusi Kyuhyun dengan membuatkan izin sakit. Ia membiarkan dongsaengnya itu mengurung diri di kamarnya tanpa ada gangguan yang berarti. Tidak seperti Lee Sungmin yang terus didatangi, Lee Sungjin –namdongsaengnya ataupun Shim Changmin yang terus-terusan membujuknya untuk makan.

Ketiga sahabat Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae dan Choi Siwon juga terus menggangu Changmin untuk sekedar mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin setelah mengatasi kemarahan Hyukjae atas ikut campurnya Changmin dalam urusan mereka.

Bagi Hyukjae semuanya begitu cepat terjadi dan ia masih belum juga bisa menerima keberadaan Changmin disisi Sungmin. terlebih, kenyataan bahwa Changmin-lah yang memanggil Heechul untuk pulang membuatnya berpikir dua kali mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Changmin itu.

"Ayolah, Hae-ah! Tidak mungkin mereka tidak berhubungan satu sama lain jika ia bisa membujuk Heechul hyung pulang. Dan apa ini semua? Hanya dengan otaknya tanpa bantuan siapapun ia berhasil melaksanakan semua rencananya. Apa menurutmu itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan?" protes Hyukjae lagi-lagi.

Hal ini tentu saja sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu sejak Hyukjae dan Siwon mengetahui bahwa Sungmin berada bersama Changmin sekarang. Donghae mengerang pelan, batinnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi protes Hyukjae setiap hari. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa menutup telinganya dengan headset dan mendengarkan musik rohani untuk menenangkan jiwanya yang kacau karna Hyukjae itu.

"Kalian memang benar-benar tidak peduli pada masalah ini!" pekik Hyukjae kesal saat ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari kekasih maupun sahabatnya itu.

"Hyuk-ah!" pekik Siwon tak kalah kencang. "Kami harus bagaimana lagi! kau menanyakan hal itu semua pada kami, bukan kami yang mengatur semuanya, bukan kami yang membawa Heechul hyung pulang. Mana kami bisa menkawab pertanyaanmu itu? tanyakan pada Heechul hyung atau Changmin jika tiba-tiba ia mau menjawabnya!" bentak Siwon kesal.

Baik Hyukjae yang dibentak maupun Donghae yang sebenarnya setuju dengan jawabannya itu hanya melongo dibuat olehnya. Bagaimana bisa Siwon yang terkenal sebagai orang yang damai itu mencak-mencak seperti ini? setidaknya sepelik apapun masalah yang pernah dihadapinya, ia tidak pernah membentak orang lain kecuali marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Secara tiba-tiba Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan yang bertolak dipinggangnya. "Kau ingin jawabannya kan? tanyakan pada Changmin atau Heechul hyung sana. Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang!" usir Siwon secara tidak halus.

Meski hanya ada nama Hyukjae yang tersemat, Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan kekasihnya yang masih kaku mendengar kemarahan Siwon itu. mengerikan!

_-=o000o=-_

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Kyuhyun. Sudah seminggu ia tidak masuk sekolah. Apa itu saja tidak boleh ku tanyakan?" tanya Seo Joohyun dengan tampang perlu dikasihani pada Kim Heechul.

Heechul sendiri masih tak bergeming mendengar pertanyaan Seohyun yang tanpa malu dengan susah payah masuk keruangan Victoria Song. Vic saja yang mendengarnya dari tadi sudah ingin menendang Seohyun keluar, sayangnya Heechul melarangnya. Alasannya ia sangat senang mendengar penderitaan Seohyun.

Sekali lagi pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari bibir Seohyun. Memang sudah seminggu ia tidak bisa menghubungi Cho Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pengetahuannya tentang Kyuhyun sangat minim hingga ia tidak bisa mendatangi rumah yang ditinggali Kyuhyun. Pernah suatu hari ia mengikuti Heechul, tapi bukannya bertemu Kyuhyun ia malah mendapatkan cakaran maut dari kucing abu-abu milik Heechul.

Vic mendesah pelan. ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua club mading. Matanya memohon dengan sangat pada Tan Hangeng yang juga menampakkan wajah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas keinginan Heechul hingga membuat Vic kembali mendesah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Satu gerakkan. Heechul menunjukkan ia akan bergerak. Dan benar saja, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Seohyun dengan tatapan jijik. Tangannya terulur ke menangkap rahang Seohyun lalu ia mendecih tanpa berusaha menutupinya. "Bukankah kau kekasih Jung Yong Hwa? Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan saja kekasihmu dibanding memikirkan namdongsaengku itu, huh?" tanya Heechul dingin sambil menghempas wajah Seohyun.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun." Ucapnya pelan namun masih cukup terdengar hingga ke meja Victoria.

"Yeoja menjijikan." Sindir Voctoria dengan suara yang tidak pelan sama sekali. "Sebenarnya apa maumu memacari Kyuhyun disaat kau tengan berpacaran dengan Jung Yung Hwa, huh!".

Seohyun hanya melirik Victoria dari sudut matanya. Sudah seminggu ia tidak bisa tenang bersekolah hanya karna datangnya gangguan dari keempat anak buah Victoria. Sulli, Luna, Amber dan Jessica Jung yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sepupu Jung Yong Hwa juga.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan menyerah menjerat Kyuhyun karna merasakan cintanya yang begitu besar pada Sungmin, tapi kau? Benar-benar menjijikan. Yong Hwa memberimu segalanya tapi kau menghianatinya? Cih." Ujar Victoria lagi.

Kali ini Seohyun tidak tinggal diam. ia bangkit dan langsung menuju meja Victoria. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang aku dan Yong Hwa. Ia juga berselingkuh dengan yeoja bernama Park Eun Hye!" teriak Seohyun tak sabar. Dadanya naik turun mengucapkan apa yang selama ini terus dipendamnya.

Tapi, Victoria sama sekali tidak terusik pada pengakuan Seohyun. Ia malah tertawa mendengarnya. "Itu hukuman yang pantas bagimu. Tidak akan ada namja yang mau dengan yeoja matre sepertimu." Ucapnya dingin. "Sekarang keluar dari ruanganku dan berhentilah menanyakan Kyuhyun." Usir Victoria.

Seohyun menelan ludah, ia berbalik namun berhenti didepan pintu sebelum keluar. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku bertemu Kyuhyun oppa.".

_-=o000=-_

Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin dan Lee Sungjin diselimuti keheningan. Mereka sibuk dengan rencana mereka masing-masing dan belum bisa memutuskan akan memakai rencana yang mana selanjutnya. Sudah cukup lamanya mereka tidak beraksi dan menjalani hari seperti biasa, namun melihat Lee Sungmin yang semakin murung dan tidak mau keluar kamar, mereka tahu mereka harus bertindak.

Kibum sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk muncul kembali di Shinki High School seperti yang Kim Heechul lakukan dan hal itu bisa diterima dengan baik oleh Changmin maupun Sungjin. Masalah Sungmin diserahkan pada Sungjin dan Changmin. Ia hanya bertindak sebagai penyetuju atau tidaknya rencana itu dilakukan.

Changmin juga sudah berniat akan mengeluarkan dua kartu as terakhirnya untuk memisahkan Cho Kyuhyun dan Seo Joohyun. Memanggil Kim Heechul untuk pulang tidaklah cukup untuk menghentikkan aksi nekad Seohyun, buktinya ia malah terus-terusan mengintili Heechul seperti anak anjing. Setidaknya rencana untuk menghancurkan image Seohyun setengah berhasil meski BaboKyu masih memaafkan Seohyun.

Lee Sungjin yang jarang bergabung mengurusi rencana yang berjalan selama ini, untuk terakhir kalinya ingin turun tangan. Ia tak tega meihat Hyung manisnya itu menjadi semakin kurus hanya karna masalah cinta.

Sungjin menghela nafas lelah, ia bersandar disandaran kursi dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaket yang ia kenakan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa jika Kyuhyun hyung tidak pergi sekolah selama seminggu tapi ia juga tidak mencari Sungmin hyung." ujarnya.

Changmin melirikkan matanya ke arah Sungjin sesaat sebelum mejawab pertanyaan Sungjin. "Kurasa ia juga terlalu shock dengan apa yang terjadi secepat ini. bodohnya ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang gay dan mencintainya, dan ia terlalu cepat memutuskan untuk bersama yeoja Seo yang berkepala dua itu dan ternyata akhirnya Sungmin tersakiti.".

Sungjin membuka penutup wajahnya itu. "Tapi, apa tidak seharusnya ia mencari Hyung dan meminta maaf kan?" bantah Sungjin lagi.

Changmin memutar matanya, "Anak kecil sepertimu mana menger-".

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti cinta?" sela Sungjin. "Kau pikir dulu saat Sungmin hyung sakit hati karnamu, siapa yang membantunya mengobati luka dihianati olehmu, hah?" tiba-tiba Sungjin meledakkan suaranya.

Kibum hanya memasang tampang malas. Ia tidak ingin tahu masalah kakak-beradik dan Lord Voldamin dihadapannya itu. lagipula kisah cinta segiempat mereka itu hanya cerita cinta monyet tidak penting yang terjadi saat mereka semua masih di SD. Tapi, sepertinya baik Sungjin maupun Changmin masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau mengacaukan segalanya. Jika memang kau ingin hancur, hancur saja sendiri, kenapa kau membawa kami!" ujar Sungjin masih tanpa kontrol.

"Heh, bocah! Memangnya kau pikir aku peduli dengan semua itu? salahkan saja yeoja babo itu!" ujar Changmin membela diri.

"Sunny tidak bodoh! Kau yang bodoh!" pekik Sungjin membela seorang yeoja yang baru kali ini Kibum dengar namanya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku yang bodoh? Kau yang bodoh!" balas Changmin.

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu menguap. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli apa hubungan ketiganya dengan yeoja bersama Sunny, tapi- "Hey! Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak? Telingaku sakit. Bicarakan baik-baik!" ujar Kibum melerai keduanya.

Sungjin dan Changmin kembali duduk. Entah sejak kapan mereka saling berdiri, melempar tatapan membunuh dan saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Apa kalian ingin menjelaskan sekali lagi kisah kalian kepadaku agar aku mengerti?" tawar Kibum. Namun, baik Sungjin maupun Changmin sama-sama membuang tatapan mereka. Kibum menghela nafas lelah, masalah Sungmin saja belum selesai sekarang masa lalu mereka ingin ikut campur.

"Dulu," suara Changmin memecah keheningan yang terjadi sesaat. "Aku, Sungmin hyung dan Sungjin terlibat perjodohan bodoh oleh orang tua kami. Sungmin hyung dijodohkan denganku, Sungjin dijodohkan dengan yeoja babo bernama Sunny." Cerita Changmin. Mata Sungjin menatapnya marah saat mengucapkan Sunny adalah yeoja bodoh.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai yeoja babo itu menghancurkan segalanya." Kali ini Changmin yang melirik kesal pada Sungjin. "Aku dan Sungmin hyung sudah saling mencintai saat itu. Sungjin juga mencintai Sunny. Tapi, sayangnya cinta tulus Sungjin masih belum cukup untuk menahan perasaan yeoja itu pada Sungmin hyung.".

Sungjin membuang tatapannya sekali lagi dari pandangan Changmin. Setidaknya kata-kata itu adalah sebuah pembelaan Changmin untuk dirinya. Dan yang selama ini Changmin benci adalah Sunny, bukan dirinya.

"Kami tidak bisa mempertahankan keutuhan perjodohan itu." lanjut Changmin sambil menghela nafas.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu? Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku?" selidik Kibum. Changmin mendengus mendengarnya.

"Sunny adalah kartu as terakhirku untuk menghadapi yeoja Seo itu." jujur Changmin.

"MWO?" pekikkan terkejut itu tidak hanya berasal dari Kibum, melainkan Sungjin juga. "Kau sudah gila membawa Sunny pulang kehadapan Sungmin hyung?" lanjut Sungjin. Ia tak habis pikir pada jalan pikiran Changmin.

"Membawanya pulang sama saja menghancurkan Sungmin hyung lagi. kau tahu betapa bersalahnya dia dulu pada Sunny? Dan kau masih ingat siapa penyebabnya bukan?" sindir Sungjin.

Kibum menghela nafas sekali lagi. pertengkaran lama baru saja dimulai lagi. "YA! kali ini apalagi masalahnya? Dan apa hubungan yeoja Seo itu dan Sunny kalian?" tanya Kibum frustasi.

"Sunny adalah kakak dari Seohyun." Jawab Lee Sungmin.

_-=o000o=-_

Cho Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada dan duduk di tepi jendela kamarnya, Kyuhyun memandang jauh ke langit malam. Ia sadar sudah seminggu ia tidak keluar rumah atau melakukan hal apapun selain memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya.

Kyuhyun masih belum tahu langkah apa yang harus ia ambil saat ini. bertemu Seo Joohyun saja rasanya enggan, apalagi berharap menyelesaikan masalah ini?

Rasanya saat ini ia ingin sekali ada seseorang yang menembak kepalanya yang penuh berisi pengetahuan ini. sebenarnya ada orang yang cocok untuk mengabulkan permintaan ini, hyungnya, Kim Heechul. setelah kesalahan yang dilakukannya sudah pasti Heechul dengan senang hati akan menembak kepalanya, bisa jadi tanpa dimintapun Heechul ingin melakukannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam dan menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin jika dipikir lagi matang-matang, hanya Lee Sungmin lah yang tepat untuk menembak otak bodohnya itu. bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari semuanya?

Menyadari perasaannya pada Sungmin. menyadari kesalahannya berhubungan dengan Seohyun. Menyadari bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang gay. Baiklah, harus ia akui, poin terakhir itu benar-benar membuatnya begitu frustasi. Apa pertemanannya selama ini tidak cukup untuk mengenal seorang Lee Sungmin?

Tapi- "Perasaanku pada Sungmin?" gumam Kyuhyun. "Memangnya perasaan apa itu selain aku hanya begitu mengagumi keindahannya?".

Kyuhyun memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Selain karna memikirkan kekacauan seminggu yang lalu, pusing ini juga disebabkan oleh tubuhnya yang tidak menerima asupan apapun selama tiga hari. Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang nafsu makan disaat mengetahui bahwa orang yang penting untuk hidupmu sedang tersakiti dan itu disebabkan olehmu?

"Argh!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan! Namja babo!" makinya pada diri sendiri. "Ini sudah seminggu berlalu dan tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan!".

"Ada yang bisa kau lakukan tapi harga dirimu terlalu mahal untuk melakukannya!" suara Heechul bergema dari luar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Ayolah Hyung! aku tidak akan melakukan itu hanya karna perintahmu itu! semua orang berhak mendapat pengampunan. Seohyun juga begitu." Balas Kyuhyun berteriak. 'Meski aku merasa tidak berhak mendapat maaf Sungmin.' lanjut batin Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu berhenti bersembunyi dikamarmu! Hentikkan yeojachingu-mu yang terus mengikuti seperti anjing kecil kehilangan induknya itu! dan pengampunanmu itu hanya akan diberikan oleh sebuah batu!" teriak Heechul lagi.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu secepat kilat. "Siapa yang kau maksud batu, huh! Sungmin pasti memaafkanku!".

"Omo! Kyu!" pekik Heechul sesaat Kyuhyun ambruk ke arahnya. "YA! kalian! Bantu aku bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit!" perintah Heechul pada Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae dan Choi Siwon.

_-=o000o=-_

"MWO?" pekikkan keras itu meluncur dari bibir Kim Kibum. Ia menatap Shim Changmin dan Lee Sungmin bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seakan keluarnya Sungmin dari kamar bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Kurasa kini jelas semuanya mengapa Seo Joohyun menyakiti Sungmin!" ujar Kibum, marah. "Dan kau menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dariku. alasan utama Seohyun menyakiti Sungmin!".

Changmin memutar matanya, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan marah Kibum. "Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Aku hanya mengira bahwa yang Seohyun lakukan adalah balas dendam atas perasaan Sunny. Tapi, sepertinya ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan." Ujar Changmin membela diri.

"Apa yang tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan? Untukku yang orang luar saja aku langsung tahu penyebab masalah ini adalah dendam Seohyun untuk Sunny!" ujar Kibum tak mau kalah. Suaranya sudah tidak lagi diambang batas normal. Kibum berteriak karna terlalu marah.

"Tapi, yang terjadi memang tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, Hyung!" bantah Changmin.

Kibum mendengus pelan. tak ada yang memperhatikan wajah pucat Sungmin yang tengah bersandar didinding. Sungjin sekalipun tengah meneliti apa yang Changmin maksud dengan 'tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan' itu.

"Changmin-ah, jika memang semua yang terjadi bukanlah karna hal itu. lalu hal apa yang terjadi ini?" tanya Sungjin. Ia sepertinya mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya saat Changmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungjin lemah.

"Seohyun benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun." Ujarnya pelan namun masih tertangkap telinga Sungmin.

Sungjin dan Kibum terperangah. Inikah sebabnya Changmin bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Kim Heechul saja tidak cukup untuk menghentikkan Seohyun?

Sekali lagi tak ada yang memperhatikan gerakkan Sungmin dan wajahnya yang terus memucat. Dalam gerak lambat yang tertangkap mata Sungmin dan sayup-sayup yang terdengar ditelinganya, Sungmin bisa memastikan percakapan ketiganya.

Sungmin mengambil nafas dalam dan menenangkan dirinya. Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat, dengan gerakkan perlahan ia memaksakan kakinya mendekati ketiganya. Ketakutannya kehilangan Kyuhyun karna cinta Seohyun...

"Min, bisakah kau bawa aku pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin, teramat pelan namun sanggup membuat Changmin membelalakan matanya melihat Sungmin yang tak ia sadari kehadirannya dan kini namja manis itu terjatuh dalam pelukannya setelah mengatakan permintaannya itu.

_-=o000o=-_

Author's corner

yeyeyeiy! Cepet yah updatenya? Wkwkwkkw berkat dukungan readerdeul.. review pesat jadi bikin semangat.. gomawo, ne?

Saat ini pukul 0:02 saat menyelesaikannya. Dengan bangganya saya katakan bahwa saya sangat menyukai dua part (6 dan 7) dengan alur cepat tanpa pengertian ini. bangga bisa nyelesain ini. alhamdulillah masih ada yang minat baca padahal ini ff susah dimengerti.. hehe *mianhae

akhirnya terbuka juga pikiranku untuk mengembangkan masalah pelik kyuseominmin..  
untuk chap ke depan kontrak kemunculan Heechul, Victoria, Sungjin mau habis.. digantikan oleh Sunny.. adil dah.. kyu dapet seo, umin dapet sunny.. changmin dapet author.. hahaha

Oh iya.. buat yang nanya aku namja or yeoja.. nan yeoja-eo.. hahahah ini avanya pake pic nae namjachingu.. yang mau kenalan (sama aku-nya aja yaaa).. PM boleh.. hahaha sms? Boleh tanya aja lewat PM nomernya.. kalo minat ngobrolin ff..

Ohiya *lagi*kira-kira ini ff sampe 10 chap atau lebih tapi ga sampe 20.. makasih ya buat yang udah dukung dari awal.. aku benar-benar sangat menghargai review kalian.. love you gals..

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

**Teardrops (part 8)**

**Main cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Seo Joohyun**

**Special appearence:**

**Shim Changmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Special guest :**

**Kim Heechul**

**Sunny Lee**

**And all murid Shinki high school dan yang namanya terpakai yang ga bisa disebut satu persatu**

**Disclaimer : nothing but the story :D**

**Author by : Shin Ahra**

Di bumi ini, tidak ada satupun insan yang akan pernah tahu rahasia Tuhan. Termasuk Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang Tuhan inginkan untuk kedua insan manusia yang nyatanya saling mencintai ini? Takdir apa yang Tuhan inginkan untuk keduanya jalani?

Kim Heechul dan Shim Changmin adalah dua orang yang paling memikirkan jawabannya. bahkan pada waktu yang sangat aneh seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun yang pingsan dalam pelukan Heechul dan Sungmin yang pingsan dalam pelukan Changmin, kini keduanya sama-sama terbaring dalam satu kamar rawat yang sama.

Changmin memegangi tangan Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas. Dibalik tirai yang berada disebelah ranjang Sungmin, Heechul duduk memandangi wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar. Banyak hal yang ada dipikirannya, tapi tak satupun keluar bersuara.

"Le-"

"Jangan bicara apapun, Hyung." sela Kyuhyun. "Tentangnya. Jangan."

Bukan hanya Heechul yang tertarik pada suara Kyuhyun, Changmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada tirai seakan ia bisa melihat kedua orang yang berada dibalik tirai.

Heechul menghela nafas, "Baiklah." ujar Heechul. ia menyamankan duduknya di kursi tunggu. "Aku merubah topik. Besok aku akan pulang ke China. Ahra yang akan menggantikanku disini. Jangan menyelaku!" sergah Heechul saat melihat mulut Kyuhyun hampir terbuka. Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Ahra lebih mengerti dirimu. Aku tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Jadi kupanggil ia kesini, menggantikanku."

"Aku tidak perlu siapapun menjagaku, Hyung." protes Kyuhyun.

Heechul menggeleng tak setuju, ia bergumam tak jelas. "Kau perlu penjagaan, sangat memerlukannya. tidak sekarang mungkin, nanti." komentar Heechul. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Umma dan Appa tidak akan bisa menjagamu 24jam penuh, Kyu. Ahra lebih bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa aku tidak berada diruangan sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun, kembali merubah topik.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti, "Aku tidak punya jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, aku sedang memikirkannya sebenarnya. Saranku, lebih baik setelah ini kau tidak mengeluarkan suaramu setelah ia sadar."

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul tak mengerti. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Siapa?"

Heechul tak ingin menjawabnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya menuju tirai pembatas. Kyuhyun menatap penasaran hingga ia bisa melihat sahabatnya, Shim Changmin dan tubuh yang terbaring dihadapan Changmin.

Heechul masih menutupi setengah dari tubuh yang terbaring itu, namun ia dan Changmin bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang berada disebelahnya. Lee Sungmin.

Heechul tak ingin lama-lama menutupi Sungmin. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menampilkan Sungmin dan wajah pucatnya yang tertidur tak nyaman.

"Ke- kenapa Sungmin-"

"Tak bisa menemukan jawabannya atau tak bisa mengungkapkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan kau ajukan?" sela Changmin dingin. Matanya menusuk tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Berada disamping Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, sejak kapan Changmin bisa membaca pikiran orang? tidak penting. Ada sesuatu yang ia tangkap tentang keberadaan Changmin disisi Sungmin. Ia tak berani menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Kuperingatkan tidak ada pertengkaran hari ini. pertengkaran diluar saja sudah cukup mengganggu, aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar juga, terutama kau Shim Changmin." Heechul memperingati Changmin dengan wajah datar, namun Changmin tahu bukan hal yang baik untuk dilanggar. "Dan untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun," Heechul menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau bersuara saat Sungmin sadar. Lebih baik ia sama sekali tidak tahu kau sekamar dengannya hanya karna kamar VIP di rumah sakit ini penuh."

Kyuhyun kesal, pada sesuatu yang ada dihatinya.

"Dan, jika kalian tidak keberatan," Heechul mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi tunggu disamping kanan ranjang Kyuhyun, "Aku harus melerai pasangan CLBK itu sekarang. permisi."

"Pasangan CLBK?"

Heechul menghela nafas tak sabar. "Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon."

_-=o000o=-_

Bukan satu atau dua jam Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum duduk berhadapan dalam diam. Sejak mereka bertemu semalam di UGD dan Siwon berhasil meyakinkan Kibum untuk bicara dengannya, terhitung sejak kedua sahabat mereka dipindahkan ke dalam ruang rawat keduanya belum memecah keheningan didalam kantin yang silih berganti orang-orang berdatangan itu. Lima jam.

Siwon menatap Kibum dalam. Namja yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya kini hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter namun ia masih diam tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kim Kibum sendiri dengan tenang menyesapi espresso yang ia pesan.

"Apa kabarmu, Siwonnie?"

Mata Siwon yang menatap Kibum membesar. Kibum memutuskan memecah keheningan, tubuhnya lelah terus duduk tanpa bicara, lima jam Choi Siwon, kau membiarkan Kibum menunggumu.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan alis terangkat, sedikit bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan Seme-nya ini? "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Setelah kau meninggalkanku? Cukup baik." jawab Siwon tanpa berniat sedikitpun menyindir Kibum.

Tak ada sedikitpun wajah menyesal yang Kibum perlihatkan, sepertinya mereka hanyalah kawan lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Siwon sedikit kecewa pada kenyataan itu, hingga ia merasa harus membahasnya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Kibum tersenyum, "Well, aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku disisimu."

Raut wajah Siwon mengeras, "Kau tahu dengan jelas, Kibum." ujarnya dengan nada rendah penuh maksud. "Kau meninggalkanku tanpa jejak, tidak ada alasanku untuk mati sebelum mendengar penjelasanmu."

"Jadi, kau mencariku selama ini?"

"Kau pikir?"

Kibum tertawa. "Kemana kau mencariku? Tempat terjauh yang mungkin ku tuju? tempat-tempat kenangan kita?"

"Kau meremehkan semua itu?"

Kibum mengakhiri tawanya dengan kekehan pelan, "Jika bisa dikatakan, ya." sahutnya ringan.

Siwon menggeser kasar cangkir espresso dihadapan Kibum. "Apa hakmu meremehkan semua itu? Kau menghilang bagai es yang mencair. kemana aku harus mencarimu? kutub utara?"

Kibum secara tiba-tiba menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menyisakan jarak kurang dari lima cm. "Kau harus mencariku dijantungmu. aku berdetak disana."

Mata Siwon melebar. Tubuhnya kaku.

Kibum tertawa. "Apa kau terkejut bahwa aku sangatlah sedekat itu denganmu? Kutub utara? untuk apa kau kesana jika di Korea juga bisa turun salju?"

Siwon kembali ke kursinya. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke awal perpisahan mereka. Kibum mengucapkan perpisahan itu dalam pesannya. 'Jika saat kau bangun dan tak menemukanku berada disampingmu, cari aku dijantungmu, aku berdetak disana.'

"Jantung?" gumam Siwon pelan. Ia tertawa pelan, terdengar dingin di telinga Kibum. "Apa alasanmu menghilang?"

"Apa menurutmu?" tanya Kibum balik.

Siwon melempar senyum termanisnya. "What? You're the one who abandoned me, i don't have the answer till now. But, i'm absolutely sure that it's not about my family."

"No, absolutely not. I thought you were clever, Choi Siwon-ssi." sindir Kibum. "Aku salah. kau tidak sepintar yang terlihat."

"Apa jawaban itu juga begitu dekat?"

Kibum mengangguk pasti.

_-=o000o=-_

Shim Changmin menarik lagi pembatas antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Menutup penglihatan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Changmin berdiri didepan tempat tidurnya, tersenyum bersahabat seakan tidak ada perang dingin yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Memastikan sesuatu yang aku pikirkan."

Changmin tersenyum, ia duduk di ujung tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Well, kau tidak seharusnya mempertanyakan hal tidak penting itu, Cho. Ada yang lebih penting lagi untuk kau tanyakan, banyak hal. Tapi, mungkin yang kau pikirkan adalah benar. Aku adalah namja pertama yang akan membuatnya menjadi seorang gay, sayangnya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sungmin hyung terlalu menginginkanmu sejak pertama kali ia bertemu denganmu, Cho."

"Sejak kapan kau terlalu terbuka seperti ini, Shim?"

Changmin terkekeh pelan. "Well, kita sudah terlalu banyak bicara, Cho. Kau tidak mengenalku terlalu baik nyatanya, sama seperti kau tidak terlalu mengenal Sungmin hyung."

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengannya secara langsung, Shim."

"Nyatanya orang yang tidak pernah bicara dengannya selama ini adalah orang yang dicarinya saat ia membutuhkan perlindungan, Cho. menurutmu bersama siapa Sungmin hyung selama ini?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak perlu, Shim."

Changmin terkekeh pelan lagi, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Kau benar. seperti yang ku katakan tadi, ada yang lebih penting untuk ditayakan dan dibicarakan."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat. Entah apa yang Changmin pikirkan, tapi yang Kyuhyun inginkan saat ini adalah Sungmin. Hanya Sungmin, bukan yang lain.

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, Cho? Kau tahu? Ada sebuah nama yang muncul dalam bawah sadarmu selain Sungmin hyung, Cho?"

"Sebuah nama?"

"Seo Joohyun. Kau sudah lupa? Perlukah kuingatkan yeoja yang kau buang itu sekarang ini?"

"Seohyun? Aku tidak- tidak mem..buang..nya."

Changmin menyeringai. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menyeringai seperti ini didepan Kyuhyun. "Tersadar sesuatu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku- aku tidak membuangnya, Shim. aku- hanya-"

"Menghindar? Well, itu tidak baik untuk dilakukan, Cho. Dia kekasihmu, yeoja yang kau pilih. Kau pikirkan apa yang ia alami disekolah setelah kau tidak masuk? Kau bisa menebak apa yang Heechul hyung lakukan setelah aku memanggilnya pulang untuk menyingkirkan yeoja Seo itu?"

"Kau? Tapi- Shim apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan!"

"WOW! Calm Down, Cho!"

Changmin menahan bahu Kyuhyun dengan sigap. ia mengecek jarum infus yang rasanya hampir terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun karna Kyuhyun memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun.

Kyuhyun menghempas tangan Changmin. "Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, Shim Changmin? Apa semua kekacauan ini kau penyebabnya? Yang terjadi pada Seohyun? Sungmin hyung? Kau yang melakukan semuanya?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau salah, Cho. Kau lah penyebabnya." ujar Changmin dingin. "Aku hanya menyelesaikan kekacauan yang kau sebabkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hyung disebabkan oleh Seohyun, apa yang Seohyun lakukan itu karna ia merasa kau tidak mencintainya dengan tulus, Cho. dan apa yang Seohyun lakukan pada Sungmin hyung semata hanya karna aku mencegahnya menyakiti Sungmin hyung lebih jauh. Jadi, aku menyiapkan kartu terakhirku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shim."

Changmin beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. ia meletakkan jari telunjukknya dibibir, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk diam. "Kau akan menemukannya sebentar lagi, Cho. pilihan ada ditanganmu. Seohyun atau Sungmin?"

_-=o000o=-_

"Sunny baru saja mendarat di Incheon. Mungkin ia akan langsung menemui Seohyun setelah ini." lapor Lee Donghae entah pada siapa sambil memasukkan ponsel Changmin ke dalam kantong celananya.

Di luar kamar rawat Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya ada Donghae, Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungjin. Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon belum juga kembali, tapi mereka tidak terlalu memusingkan sepasang mantan kekasih yang baru saja bertemu lagi itu.

"Heechul hyung baru saja keluar. Ia harus mengepak barang-barangnya untuk pulang besok." Lapor Hyukjae pada Donghae. Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae untuk duduk diantara ia dan Sungjin.

"Kau tidak pulang, Sungjin?" tanya Donghae.

Sungjin mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk lalu menggeleng singkat. "Umma dan Appa akan kesini sebentar lagi. aku akan pulang bersama mereka."

Donghae mengangguk singkat lalu menoleh pada Hyukjae yang kini meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae. "Kalau kau lelah kita bisa pulang, Hyuk. Lagi pula kita belum membawakan baju Sungmin, baju Sungmin ada di rumah kita semua." Tawar Donghae. namun, yang didapat hanya tolakan ringan dari Hyukjae.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi selama ini?" gumam Hyukjae pelan. "Changmin yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba menjadi orang penting dalam hidup Sungmin, bahkan kita yang sedekat ini dengannya saja tidak tahu kalau Changmin adalah mantan tunangan Sungmin." keluh Hyukjae.

"Jangankan kau, Hyuk. Aku yang membantu Changmin dilapangan saja tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya mengikuti perintah yang aneh-aneh itu." ujar Donghae setuju.

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat. "Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Kibum yang sedekat itu saja tidak terdeteksi oleh Siwon. Aku hampir benar-benar yakin bahwa Kibum sudah tidak berada di bumi, kembali ke planet asalnya. Tapi, apa yang ku lihat sekarang."

Donghae mengangguk setuju. "Bicara tentang planet, Hyuk. Mungkin jawaban pertanyaan kita hanya...". Donghae menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sungjin, Hyukjae juga menoleh menatap Sungjin.

"Mwoya, Hyungdeul?" tanya Sungjin yang tidak mengerti arti tatapan Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Donghae dan memicingkan matanya menatap Sungjin. "Kau tentu saja tahu apa yang terjadi antara Sungmin dan Changmin bukan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka? Dan mengapa Sunny –entah siapapun yeoja bernama Sunny itu, harus dipanggil pulang sebagai kartu terakhir Chagmin?"

Sungjin menelan ludah dan menatap horor Donghae dan Hyukjae.

_-=o000o=-_

"Unnie? Ka- kau pulang?"

Sunny Lee memutar kursi yang ia duduki hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Seo Joohyun. Ia tersenyum manis pada Seohyun, tapi dengan amat sadar Seohyun tahu bahwa senyum itu tidaklah berarti baik.

"Nae yeodongsaeng, Seo Joohyun." Sunny bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Seohyun. "Kau tidak senang melihat aku pulang?"

Seohyun menahan nafasnya. Ketakutan menjalar di punggungnya. "Te-tentu saja aku senang, Unnie pulang. tapi, kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Sunny menatap Seohyun tajam, "Mendadak? None at all, dongsaeng. Aku sudah dipersiapkan untuk pulang sejak Changmin memberitahuku tentang hubunganmu dengan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun."

Seohyun terpaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin oppa, kau harus membayarnya." Bisik Sunny dingin. Ia tersenyum manis pada Seohyun yang menatapnya takut.

"Well, kau tahu bukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk rumah sakit karna akibatmu? Oh, tentu saja kau tidak tahu, Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandanganmu setelah mengetahui semuanya bukan?" Sunny beranjak dari hadapan Seohyun. Ia mengambil tas tangannya, "Kau mau ikut aku ke rumah sakit? Kyuhyun pasti kaget mengetahui alasan kau menyakiti Sungmin."

"Bukannya Unnie mencintai Sungmin?"

Sunny yang sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Seohyun. "Cinta? sudah berapa lama kau mendengar aku mencintai Sungmin oppa?"

"Unnie memang mencintainya bukan? Selama ini Unnie pergi karena Sungmin oppa bukan? Tapi, sekarang Unnie bisa memilikinya. Kyuhyun sudah jadi milikku, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi Unnie. Tidak Changmin, tidak juga Sungjin."

Sunny menatap Seohyun penuh ketertarikan. "Menarik, benar-benar menarik." Ujar Sunny sambil beranjak mendekati Seohyun lagi. "Kau pikir kau memiliki Kyuhyun, sangat menarik. Lalu jika aku mencintai Sungmin oppa dan kau memiliki Kyuhyun, menurutmu kau bisa memisahkan mereka? Jangan bodoh Seo Joohyun. Sejak awal Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun adalah miliknya tanpa keraguan."

Seohyun menundukkan kepalanya saat Sunny benar-benar sampai didepannya. Sunny menangkap dagu Seohyun dan memaksa mereka bertatap muka. "Dengar Seo Joohyun, kau tahu apa yang paling membuatku membencimu? Karna kau lahir aku tidak bisa memiliki Sungmin oppa lagi, sejak saat itu aku membencimu. Aku benci darah kotor yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu."

"Mereka bukan tercipta untuk bersama, Unnie." Gumam Seohyun pelan. ia memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke mata Sunny, hal yang selama ini tidak pernah berani dilakukannya.

Sunny tersenyum. "Aku menunggu saat-saat kau berhasil memisahkan mereka, Seo Joohyun."

_-=o000o=-_

Author's Corner

Eahhhh banyak banget kontroversinya nih ff yah.. maksud aku bilang "kyu dapet seo, umin dapet sunny.. changmin dapet author" tuh bercanda.. kan author aja ga dapet partnya disini, gimana caranya Changmin punya pasangan? -_-' Kan udah diputusin ini ff yaoi sejak voting tanpa sengaja dulu.

Jeongmal mianhae untuk keterlambatan posting. Selama sebulan ini banyak pekerjaan.

Jeongmal gamsahae untuk semua reviewer dan review2nya yang selalu buat aku tersentuh. Love you guys.

Sedikit aja bicaranya kali ini, sekarang fokus ke chapter-chapter akhir. Sampai jumpa semuanya.

-tbc-


End file.
